No limite da espera - 1a Temporada
by Dasf-chan
Summary: Após retornarem do inferno de Hades, os cavaleiros se recuperam. Mas o cosmo de Shun parece diferente, e Athena precisa encontrar uma solução, ou pelo menos, ajudar seu cavaleiro com o uso de suas novas habilidades. O quanto podemos esperar desse dom? Alguns se encontram no limite da espera. (Shun / Hyoga / Ikki). Publicação semanal. Final ON.
1. Chapter 1 - Despertar e Suspeitas

**Sinopse**

Após retornarem do inferno de Hades, os cavaleiros se recuperam. Mas o cosmo de Shun parece diferente, e Athena precisa encontrar uma solução, ou pelo menos, ajudar seu cavaleiro com o uso de suas novas habilidades. O quanto podemos esperar desse dom? Alguns se encontram no limite da espera.

 **Aviso Legal**

Alguns dos personagens encontrados nesta história e/ou universo não me pertencem, mas são de propriedade intelectual de seus respectivos autores. Os eventuais personagens originais desta história são de minha propriedade intelectual. História sem fins lucrativos criada de fã e para fã sem comprometer a obra original.

 **Fanfiction 'No limite da espera'**

 **Capítulo 1. Despertar e suspeitas**

A música instrumental envolvia o ambiente com sua clássica melodia. Suave e calma. O ambiente pedia esse tipo de acolhimento e naquele momento não haveria de ser diferente. Sempre pensei a respeito do porquê de os hospitais possuírem paredes pintadas de branco ou azul-esverdeado e de, costumeiramente, serem colocadas, ao som de fundo, músicas clássicas ou instrumentais. Acabo pensando demais e divagando com todo esse tempo livre...

Esses tons de cor agora se misturam em minha mente, lembrando das vezes que nossos olhares se cruzaram. Como anseio que você abra logo essas pálidas pálpebras para que eu veja, novamente, seus lindos olhos verdes... As enfermeiras comentam sobre sua beleza, seus cabelos castanhos de um matiz claro, seu corpo delicado...

Me lembro de quando estávamos no submundo – Shiryu e eu, Seiya e você. E Ikki. Quando fomos aos Campos Elísios salvar Atena. Quando Atena nos salvou da destruição do submundo... Lembranças e realidade parecem se misturar em minha mente.

Observo a enfermeira trocar o soro, verificar as sondas, procedimentos que, espero, possam ajudar a trazê-lo novamente para nós, Shun.

Neste espaçoso quarto, estamos você e eu. E Ikki. Ah, o Ikki... Desde que teve alta, ele continua inquieto na poltrona ao lado de sua cama, que pedimos fosse colocada perto da janela. Assim, o sol da manhã banharia seu rosto e o som dos pássaros inundaria seus ouvidos, tentando lhe mostrar que a paz pode reinar no planeta que você tanto ama.

No outro quarto, nossos amigos estão descansando... Um realmente descansa e já se encontra bem melhor. Shiryu acordou e está se recuperando bem, Shunrei mantém-se fielmente ao seu lado.

Enquanto isso, Saori ainda está muito triste e apreensiva, Seiya apresenta todos os sintomas de uma alteração cardíaca da qual os exames não mostram justificativa plausível. Os médicos não conseguem entender a causa real, mas nós, amigos e irmãos nas estrelas, sabemos. A espada de Hades. A própria Deusa tentou diversos meios e inúmeras vezes ajudar seu cavaleiro mais amado. Sabemos que Pégasus sempre esteve a proteger Athena nas Guerras Santas. Nesses últimos dias, era Athena ao lado do Pégasus, tentando salvar seu amor desta vida.

Ainda não estou autorizado a passear pelo hospital, mas Ikki está fazendo um belo papel de _fênix-correio_ , trazendo e levando informações; não sei se a fisionomia emburrada dele é estado natural de mau humor ou de estar servindo de correio. Ou se, assim como eu, está preocupado. Acho que todos os motivos misturados.

Estamos há algumas semanas entre estas paredes azul-esverdeadas, entre pessoas de branco, ouvindo esta melodia que pareço já ter decorado. Uma melodia sentimental como você, meu querido Shun.

Mesmo com Ikki no quarto, não tenho com quem conversar muito; nem gosto mesmo. Mas estranhamente, Fênix conversa mesmo somente com você. Ou fala. Simplesmente fala. Vocês dois são tão diferentes e ao mesmo tempo complementares. Ele conversa contigo o tempo todo e em um volume de voz tão baixo, que tenho certeza que ele fala apenas ao seu ouvido. E eu fico conversando com você, meu querido anjo, em meus pensamentos, orando e pedindo aos deuses gregos e ao Deus de minha mãe, que você acorde logo...

Será que foi assim que se sentiu quando aqueceu-me o corpo com seu cosmo? Foram seguindo-se as batalhas e continuava otimista. Percorremos as doze casas, as terras gélidas de Asgard, o império de Poseidon, e seguimos Athena até o inferno, literalmente. Não sabíamos o que nos esperava, muito menos imaginávamos que você sofreria a invasão de Hades em si mesmo. Somente Seiya e Ikki viram-lhe o rosto transfigurado no deus dos mortos, além do santo de virgem e Athena. Ninguém mais pôde lhe ajudar... Você expulsou Hades com calor do sangue da Deusa e queimou-se no esforço hercúleo de voltar a ser o santo Andrômeda de Athena.

O dia passava em meio aos meus devaneios. Aqui, esperando liberação dos médicos, não há muito que fazer a não ser pensar, e pensar...

Pedi a uma enfermeira que me informasse sobre a música que tanto me impressionava e me lembra seus olhos. Em um papel deixado na mesinha ao lado da minha cama, pude ler o título _Melodia Sentimental_ e a letra. Agora acho não esquecerei jamais.

Já é noite, e seu irmão foi jantar. Resolvi levantar e chegar mais perto da janela e de você. Fui levando o pedestal do soro. Queria tirar isso, mas a enfermeira disse que era para manter o acesso à veia.

A lua brilha com maestria no céu, e como gostaria que pudesse vê-la. Ilumina o quarto quase como se estivéssemos com as luzes acesas. E seu rosto se ilumina com o luar. Fiquei tão encantado com o que via, que só senti Ikki me puxando quando percebi a imagem do seu rosto ficando distante...

– Tá doido? Que droga! Vou ter que tomar conta de dois?! – Dizia Fênix, irritado.

– Eu... queria vê-lo... ver a lua... – Tentei consertar as coisas – Não imaginei que tinha passado tanto tempo...

– Quase virou pato assado no inferno e quer ver lua? Isso é coisa do Shun. Ou na volta do submundo, trocaram as cabeças de vocês?!

– Eu já estou bem, pode deixar que volto sozinho para minha cama. – Caminhei de volta ao meu leito, um tanto aborrecido, pensando _Oras, sempre admirei o luar nos lagos congelados da minha terra, sempre duas luas, uma no céu, outra na água límpida..._

– Se cair, vou te deixar espatifado no chão!

– Já voltei pra cama, pronto! Já estou pra ter alta. Eu também só queria entender porque o Shun não acorda. Shyriu já está bem, como você. Seiya está com problemas, apesar de estável, e nós sabemos que é por causa da espada de Hades. Mas Shun... Os exames não mostraram nada e nem Saori sabe o que está havendo!

– Esqueceu que ela disse?! Ele é o primeiro receptáculo de Hades que não morreu, porra!

– Óbvio que não esqueci, mas não é estranho? Ele já deveria ter acordado, ou, pelo menos, ter mostrado sinais de melhora, mas continua nesse tipo de coma! – falei, indignado.

– ...

Pela primeira vez, Fênix estava sem palavras, parecia estar contando até dez para não voar em mim.

Às vezes falo de forma muito direta, às vezes não digo nada. Depois disso, acho melhor tentar dormir. Meu último olhar foi para os irmãos ao meu lado, o mais velho velando pelo menor.

A noite seguiu sem problemas quando escutei uma voz insistente.

– Hyoga! Hyoga!

Me esforço para abrir os olhos e escuto novamente.

– Porra, pato, acorda! É de manhã!

Bom, agora já sei quem está me chamando; tantos anos, e não me acostumei com esse palavreado. Sentei na cama, devagar, e vi Shiryu com Shunrei e Ikki à minha frente. Não deu nem tempo de pensar.

– Fico mais tranquilo em vê-lo melhor, Hyoga. Ikki levava as notícias de você e do Shun, mas eu precisava conversar com vocês longe da Saori e do... Enfim, você já consegue caminhar?

– Se o estressado aqui me ajudar, podemos ir até o jardim... – Olhei para o Ikki com uma cara de vingança pelo _pato_ , e pensei que ganharia um _Ave Fênix_ na cara. Para minha surpresa, recebi o apoio firme de seu braço auxiliando-me a levantar. Caminhamos os quatro, Ikki me arrastando pelo braço, Shunrei abraçada carinhosamente ao amado.

Os corredores muito claros, de um verde suavíssimo, que me lembravam os olhos de meu amigo que parecia dormir em seu leito ao som dos pássaros matutinos.

Quando percebi, estávamos em uma área com pequenas árvores, arbustos e flores, da qual podíamos ver as janelas dos quartos. Um hospital de poucos andares, construído como fosse um retângulo, abrigando um jardim interno em seu meio. Sentamos perto de uma fonte, onde bancos pintados de branco se mesclavam à paisagem. Em outros bancos mais distantes, outros pacientes aproveitavam a manhã suavemente ensolarada.

Com semblante sério, Shiryu continuou a conversa iniciada no quarto.

– De acordo com os médicos, o quadro clínico do Seiya continua com as mesmas alterações cardíacas e afirmam que não possuem mais opções de tratamento. Os exames não mostram a causa específica. A Saori nos disse que há um pedaço de espada cravada no peito dele, mas também não consegue fazer nada com esta informação. Somente ela vê a espada, diz que parece translúcida, com um pedaço para fora, e ao mesmo tempo, invisível aos nossos olhos e dos médicos, como uma fumaça por meio da qual passamos as mãos; não é possível, para nós, sentir a espada ou vê-la. Nas últimas semanas, Saori meditou muito, pediu ao Tatsumi que trouxesse uns livros antigos para ela, mas não encontrou nenhuma solução para Seiya.

Interrompeu o discurso, procurando as melhores palavras.

– Também procurou uma solução para o seu irmão – disse, virando-se para Ikki – mas não encontrou nada. Seiya está estável e sabemos o que está fazendo com que não evolua para melhora. Mas Shun, além de não demonstrar sinais de melhora, seu coma se torna cada vez mais irreversível e... – Foi bruscamente interrompido por um Fênix raivoso.

– Mas eu acompanho ele diariamente e sei que ele me escuta, mexe olhos, sei que está melhorando...

– Ikki, meu amigo, você sabe que o coma de Shun está cada vez mais profundo. E a chance de ele acordar cada vez mais remota... O que desejo conversar com vocês é sobre precisarmos nos preparar... – novamente foi interrompido. Eu e Shunrei observávamos a conversa dos dois.

– Não! Não vou pensar nisso! Eu vou é me preparar para receber meu irmão quando ele acordar...

– Se ele acordar, Ikki...

– _Se_ não, _quando_! – Fênix se levantou, resoluto a voltar para o quarto, quando virou-se.

– Ô pato, vai ficar?

Respondi apenas com movimento de positivo com a cabeça. Quando Ikki se encontrava distante, Shiryu suspirou e continuou, ao que Shunrei e eu concordamos.

– Vamos orar para que minhas suspeitas pessimistas não se concretizem...

 **(continua...)**


	2. Chapter 2 - Acorda, vem olhar a lua

**Aviso Legal**

Alguns dos personagens encontrados nesta história e/ou universo não me pertencem, mas são de propriedade intelectual de seus respectivos autores. Os eventuais personagens originais desta história são de minha propriedade intelectual. História sem fins lucrativos criada de fã e para fã sem comprometer a obra original.

 **Fanfiction 'No limite da espera'**

 **Capítulo 2**. **Acorda, vem olhar a lua**

Quando Ikki se encontrava distante, Shiryu suspirou e continuou, ao que Shunrei e eu concordamos.

– Vamos orar para que minhas suspeitas pessimistas não se concretizem...

Ficamos os três a olhar o céu azul, quase sem nuvens, e a fonte a jorrar água. Nem parecia que há menos de dois meses tudo estava ameaçado por Hades. Ficamos naquele lugar de paz por um bom tempo, até que uma enfermeira veio nos chamar, e ainda reclamou por eu ter saído sem esperar o desjejum.

Caminhamos de volta aos nossos quartos. Shiryu caminhava sem necessitar de auxílio, de mãos dadas com Shunrei, estava pronto para ter alta. Ficaria apenas mais aquele dia em observação, na espera da confirmação de que seus exames estavam sem alterações. Shunrei parecia calma, alternava entre a Mansão dos Kido à noite e o hospital durante o dia. Ikki, mesmo de alta, continuava ao lado do irmão mais novo, a despeito das ordens médicas sobre horário de visitas. Foi necessário que Saori interviesse a seu favor junto à direção do hospital. Não foram necessários muitos argumentos, o próprio hospital era financiado pela Fundação Graad, e não negariam um pedido tão simples de uma de suas melhores colaboradoras.

O dia passou chegou sem maiores acontecimentos, além das enfermeiras e médicos entrando e saindo do quarto.

A mim, também dariam alta após repetirem os exames que já demonstravam que eu estava apto a deixar o hospital. Mas meu peito apertava a cada teste que faziam em Shun, que estava em profundo sono; assim eu preferia pensar. A cada verificação, a fisionomia dos médicos parecia pior. Até que Ikki, com olhar de indignação, pegou agressivamente um pelo jaleco, o qual apenas segurou-lhe as mãos e, pacientemente, disse um _sinto muito_ , mais murmurado que falado. A cor branca das roupas, e o esverdeado das paredes, que deveriam acalmar, pareciam deixar-nos inquietos. Shiryu veio novamente, no fim da tarde, avisar que os médicos o haviam liberado, e que iria com Shunrei para a Mansão. Apesar de preferir a calma do som a cachoeira de Rozan, o estado de Seiya e Shun o preocupava e desejava estar próximo à espera da reação deles. Foi o que disse, mas em seu semblante, parecia duvidar que, desta vez, os dois amigos conseguissem escapar do destino que parecia já estar traçado.

Após a saída do casal, resolvi ir ao refeitório jantar, deixando Shun ao carinho do irmão. Precisava de um pouco de ar puro, mesmo dentro das assépticas paredes daquele lugar. O som clássico ecoava em meus ouvidos. Pensava naquela letra escrita pela enfermeira...

 _As asas da noite que surgem_

 _E correm o espaço profundo_

 _Oh, doce amada, desperta_

 _Vem dar teu calor ao luar_

Jantei pensando, orando, pedindo, que meu querido amigo despertasse e viesse a refletir novamente o luar em seus olhos de esmeralda, de um verde mais intenso que aquelas paredes frias. Que viessem aquecer o luar em seus olhos profundos e belos...

Quando retornei, em passos lentos e suaves, pude observar um Ikki sentado na poltrona com a cabeça deitada sobre os próprios braços na cama do irmão, segurando-lhe os finos e delicados dedos entre os seus, resmungando algo inaudível de onde eu me encontrava. Aproximei-me e toquei levemente o ombro do amigo sentado. Ele olhou-me acabrunhado, como alguém que perdia a esperança. Olhei-o firmemente e disse-lhe, em voz baixa, que devíamos ter fé.

– Fé é algo que já perdi há muito tempo... – Respondeu, abaixando o olhar novamente à mão que se encontrava entre as suas.

– Se nem Athena consegue ajudá-lo, o que podemos fazer, Hyoga?...

Falou com o que parecia serem lágrimas nos olhos. Será? Só o havia visto chorando uma vez, antes até da nossa batalha contra o tempo do relógio de fogo. Tentei falar algo a Ikki que pudesse ajudar...

– O que podemos fazer é acreditar na promessa que ele sempre lhe fez, que enfrentaria tudo para lhe ver novamente. Sei que Shun escuta tudo o que você fala, mesmo os médicos dizendo que não, que o estado dele se parece com coma profundo, acho que ele escuta você. Sempre escutou. Sempre acreditou em você. Pode-se dizer que é Athena no céu e você na terra... Vá descansar um pouco na Mansão, segurar vela... – Tentei algo parecido com uma brincadeira – Comer com calma, tomar um banho decente, dormir em uma cama decente. Nosso Shun vai precisar de você bem quando acordar.

Nem parecia eu mesmo dizendo aquelas coisas. Mas Ikki também era meu amigo, mesmo sendo um teimoso rabugento. Tão teimoso quanto eu.

– Falei com Saori quando voltava do refeitório. – continuei explicando – e concordamos que você e ela precisam descansar para estarem inteiros para Shun e Seiya. Além disso, eu já estou ótimo, praticamente de alta, mas terei de ficar hoje aqui ainda, não é?

– Você tem razão, Hyoga...

– O quê? Acho melhor você repetir, porque acho que não escutei direito...

– Porra, pato, você vai ficar aqui e não sai até eu voltar, ok? E fica olhando o Shun! Se algo acontecer...

– Ele é seu irmão mas é meu amigo! – Interrompi, com fisionomia bem séria – Vou cuidar dele, eu estou bem aqui do lado! – Apontei para a cama – E o Seiya tem um monte de enfermeiras se revezando, a mando da Saori, para cuidar dele. Pode ir.

– Olha...

– Já foi?

Nesse momento, Saori, com o rosto vermelho de chorar e o olhar cansado, apareceu na porta.

– Ikki, você vem?

– Estou indo.

Ambos saíram e fiquei a sentir a brisa entrando pela janela. Sentei onde Ikki parecia ter feito morada. A poltrona parecia ter ganhado um formato diferente, mais afundado de um lado que do outro. Apoiei a mão sobre a de Shun; estava fria e seu rosto pálido. Eu olhava para os equipamentos, as sondas. Olhava para seu rosto. Olhava-o respirar. Olhava tudo ao redor, procurando um filete de esperança. Com a mão livre, acariciava seus cabelos castanhos, suaves e mais longos. Lembrei-me novamente da música.

 _A sombra confia ao vento_

 _O limite da espera_

 _Quando dentro da noite_

 _Reclama o teu amor_

 _Acorda, vem olhar a lua_

 _Que brilha na noite escura_

 _Querida, és linda e meiga_

 _Sentir seu amor é sonhar_

Dizia baixinho, como se ele pudesse me ouvir, como se eu acreditasse verdadeiramente no que tinha dito ao seu irmão mais velho. Cada palavra apertava ainda mais meu peito.

– Ei, Shunny, meu querido, acorda... Anjo, olha só... A noite está linda, a lua está cheia, como você sempre diz que é a mais bonita. O céu está limpo, não há nenhuma nuvem... Ela está brilhando linda e pura como você... O ser mais puro e altruísta que já conheci... Acorda, vem ver a lua... Que ilumina esta noite tão escura...

Fiquei ali por um tempo que não sei mensurar. Só falava assim com ele em meus sonhos. Contudo, ele estava ali, tão profundamente adormecido, não iria me escutar. Sentindo sono achegar-se, beijei-lhe a mão, acariciei seu rosto com as pontas dos dedos. Sua pele lisa, sua respiração lenta e profunda. Fui para minha cama ouvindo a melodia no som do hospital, como se repetisse apenas para mim. Ainda olhei para a cama ao meu lado sob a luz da lua.

O sono veio de mansinho e a melodia ecoava em minha mente. Não percebi que havia dormido. Abri os olhos como a perceber o fim da música e fitei o relógio na parece oposta à minha cabeceira. Três da manhã. Olhei para o lado, e fitei a cama por um tempo, ainda sem entender. A cama vazia, o lençol no chão e as leves cortinas ao vento. Sondas e escalpe de soro em cima da cama. Estarei sonhando? Me levantei e caminhei o trecho do quarto entre as camas, o que pareceu um caminho longo e demorado, e tateei tudo que via. Levei as mãos a esfregar os olhos. Onde ele estaria? Ouvi um grito de mulher e vi, pelo pequeno vidro da porta fechada, uma enfermeira passar correndo. Meu coração acelerou, percebendo que realmente eu estava acordado e que Shun não estava em sua cama.

 **(Continua...)**


	3. Chapter 3 - A espada de Hades

**Aviso Legal**

Alguns dos personagens encontrados nesta história e/ou universo não me pertencem, mas são de propriedade intelectual de seus respectivos autores. Os eventuais personagens originais desta história são de minha propriedade intelectual. História sem fins lucrativos criada de fã e para fã sem comprometer a obra original.

 **Fanfiction 'No limite da espera'**

 **Capítulo 3**. **A espada de Hades**

Ouvi um grito de mulher e vi, pelo pequeno vidro da porta fechada, uma enfermeira passar correndo. Meu coração acelerou, percebendo que realmente eu estava acordado e que Shun não estava em sua cama.

Tateei novamente, peguei o lençol, olhava para a porta fechada, sem entender o que estava acontecendo. Vi outras enfermeiras passando no sentido contrário ao que havia visto antes. Definitivamente, eu estava acordado e o Shun não estava no quarto.

Andei até a porta, girei a maçaneta devagar, saindo e olhando o corredor. Na porta do quarto ao lado, algumas enfermeiras se amontoavam a olhar pelo vidro. Não entravam, pareciam apavoradas.

– O que está havendo? Onde está meu colega de quarto?

Ninguém respondia. Aquela situação estava parecendo mais um sonho mesmo. Ainda duvidava que fosse real.

Me aproximei da porta e, pedindo licença, olhei pelo vidro. Não entendi o que acontecia, ou melhor, não acreditei no que meus olhos teimavam em me mostrar. Ao lado da cama do santo de Pégasus, encontrava-se o santo de Andrômeda, em pé, em posição ortostática, como diziam as enfermeiras. Estava de costas para a porta e de frente para Seiya. Braços firmes e postura resoluta. Gritei, atordoado.

– Shun! Seiya! O que está havendo aqui?

Nenhuma resposta. Apenas olhares apavorados daqueles que estavam do lado de fora do quarto.

Por entre as enfermeiras, consegui abrir a porta. Acho que também fiquei nervoso, minhas pernas pareciam tremer.

Todas as moças permaneciam na porta olhando o que se assemelhava a uma cena de filme de suspense. Shun em pé, ao lado da cama de Seiya, com a mão esquerda sobre a testa do amigo deitado e a outra parecia segurar algo, logo acima dos curativos. Uma energia rósea, como uma suave brisa, circundava os dois. Shun apertava firmemente o objetivo fictício e lentamente elevava a mão, como a retirar algo do tórax do cavaleiro que, deitado, se contorcia em dor. Sua mão sangrava e o sangue se misturava ao que brotava do curativo e das faixas daquele que estava deitado. Os aparelhos apitavam e emitiam alertas altos, piscavam e não mensuravam adequadamente nenhum parâmetro. Terminou de retirar o tal objeto e pareceu jogá-lo no chão. Então, todos os presentes vimos formar-se, aos nossos pés, um pedaço brilhante de metal pontudo e ensanguentado, este tornar-se fino pó e sumir, frente aos nossos olhos. Não era fictício. Definitivamente, também não era fumaça. Com certeza, era o pedaço da espada de Hades, que Shiryu havia relatado estar impedindo a melhora cínica de Seiya.

Os aparelhos foram parando de apitar e os parâmetros mostrados por eles começaram a normalizar, enquanto Shun ainda mantinha a mão esquerda sobre a testa do amigo e o braço direito junto ao seu próprio corpo, com a mão evidenciando dois cortes dos quais o sangue vermelho vivo pingava, formando uma poça no chão. Tudo aconteceu rápido, em minutos, mas aos olhos de nós, espectadores, parecia uma eternidade.

– Shun...

Chamei, na esperança de acordá-lo, de despertá-lo do que estivesse acontecendo ali.

– Shun... Chamei novamente, sem observar nenhuma reação dele.

Me aproximei devagar, andando suavemente sobre o piso ensanguentado, ficando bem próximo; pude perceber quando Shun calmamente retirou a mão esquerda da testa do amigo e a pousou junto ao corpo. Seus ombros, antes altivos, se arquearam levemente, demonstrando relaxamento. A nuvem rósea dissipou-se instantaneamente. Precisei ser rápido para segurá-lo, consegui ampará-lo antes que caísse inerte com todo o peso do corpo no chão. Puxei-o para longe da poça de sangue e olhei seu rosto. Os olhos entreabertos e a respiração ofegante. Gritei para que as enfermeiras entrassem, ao que elas obedeceram com o susto que minha voz deve ter causado. Ajoelhado no chão, segurando Shun em meu colo, pedi que fossem auxiliar Seiya.

Uma se aproximou, ainda assustada, com gazes para estancar o sangue que escorria da mão direita de meu anjo. Aos poucos, todos foram se acalmando, ao perceber que, apesar do sangue talhado em cima do tórax, Seiya apresentava uma melhora significativa pelos parâmetros observados nos aparelhos.

Eu, porém, me preocupava com o anjo nos meus braços. Eu o segurava como se algo pudesse, em um sopro, levá-lo de mim. Sua respiração foi serenando-se, a boca entreaberta; parecia inconsciente, apesar dos olhos semicerrados. A cabeça sustentada totalmente pelo meu braço, enquanto a enfermeira fazia o curativo em sua mão. Do ângulo que estávamos, a luz do luar que adentrava o quarto iluminava aquele estranho momento. Murmurei algo em seu ouvido.

– Olhe, a lua está cheia. Está linda como você gosta... Por favor, acorde... Vem ver a lua comigo...

Suas pálpebras piscaram uma, duas vezes. Pesadamente, abriram-se e pude ver o verde de seus olhos cansados, procurando algo. Continuei olhando fixamente, até que seus olhos encontraram os meus e ele sorriu suavemente, sussurrando:

– Está mesmo... linda...

E virando o rosto, aconchegou-se em meu abraço. Era o que eu esperava desde que acordei nesse hospital.

Tomei-o em meus braços, apesar das palavras contrárias da enfermeira, que me acompanhou até o quarto. Precisávamos trocar as roupas, sujas de sangue. Coloquei Shun em minha cama e continuei aconchegando-o junto a mim, como quem cuida de seu bem mais valioso. Esperei a enfermeira arrumar tudo, trocar lençóis, buscar novas sondas, novo acesso para a veia. Chamei-o quando a ela avisou que poderia colocá-lo em sua cama.

– Anjo, precisamos trocar sua roupa, recolocar o soro... Anjo, acorde...

Nada. Parecia que tinha caído em sono profundo novamente. Sua respiração estava lenta e sua pulsação também. Seu rosto voltava a empalidecer. E meu coração parecia que ser espremido. Por que eu estava tão angustiado com o estado dele, e tranquilo quanto aos outros?

Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo médico e por mais duas enfermeiras que vinham averiguar o que estava acontecendo e me pediam para sair. Que mania irritante deles de nos mandar sair quando nossos entes queridos mais precisam de nosso apoio! Cedi sob certo protesto, estava preocupado, não entendi o que acontecia naquele momento. Achei que Shun havia acordado e voltado para nós, mas ele parecia ir embora novamente...

Me lembrei dos meus outros amigos, teria que avisá-los do ocorrido, os médicos talvez os apavorassem mais ainda. Procurei um telefone disponível e liguei para a Mansão.

–Tatsumi? Aqui é Hyoga...

– Quem você acha que é pra ficar ligando a esta hora da madrugada? – A voz sonolenta e irritada com certeza era dele. Já eram quase quatro horas da manhã.

– Preciso falar com Ikki e Saori...

– E por acaso você acha que eu vou chamar a senhorita a essa hora?

– Por favor, pelo menos avise ao Ikki que eu...

– ...

A ligação foi encerrada. Tatsumi sabia ser ignorante quando queria. Isso quer dizer _sempre_.

Sentei no banco que ficava entre os dois quartos aguardando notícias.

Comecei a vaguear em meus pensamentos, apoiei a cabeça na parede e fui adormecendo. _Meu anjo, o que você tem?..._ Ouvia apenas a música calma do hospital, e fitava as paredes esverdeadas sob a luz artificial, lembrando os olhos de um anjo... Murmurava, baixinho.

– Acorda, vem ver a lua, que dorme na noite escura... – Me deixei ser levado pelo sono.

Algum tempo depois, instantes para mim, horas na realidade, acordei com uma Saori sentada ao meu lado, de olhos arregalados para mim e um Ikki em pé segurando-me o braço, com olhos marejados. Shiryu sentado no banco encostado em frente na parede do corredor, olhava calmamente para mim; parecia pensar se suas suspeitas haviam se tornado realidade. Me olhavam de cima até embaixo, e eu mesmo me olhei, percebendo que ainda estava com a roupa ensanguentada do evento ocorrido na madrugada. Todos pareciam querer respostas. Eu inclusive.

 **(Continua...)**


	4. Chapter 4 - Procurando respostas

**Aviso Legal**

Alguns dos personagens encontrados nesta história e/ou universo não me pertencem, mas são de propriedade intelectual de seus respectivos autores. Os eventuais personagens originais desta história são de minha propriedade intelectual. História sem fins lucrativos criada de fã e para fã sem comprometer a obra original.

 **Fanfiction 'No limite da espera'**

 **Capítulo 4. Procurando respostas**

Me olhavam de cima até embaixo, e eu mesmo me olhei, percebendo que ainda estava com a roupa ensanguentada do evento ocorrido na madrugada. Todos pareciam querer respostas. Eu inclusive.

Foi ikki quem iniciou o interrogatório.

– O que aconteceu? Por que não me deixam ver meu irmão? Por que você tá cheio de sangue? Como Seiya melhorou em uma noite?

– Bom dia... – respondi, tentando transparecer calma, não sabia por onde começar.

– Fala, porra!

Estava me sentindo um lixo, de tão cansado. Passei as mãos pelo rosto, esfreguei os olhos, tentei ajeitar o cabelo.

– Cara, aconteceu tanta coisa, tão rápido, não sei nem como explicar.

– Comece explicando do início, quando Ikki e eu saímos do hospital – foi a vez de Saori. Parecia tentar transparecer tranquilidade, mas eu sabia que estava tão preocupada e assustada quanto Ikki. O diplomata do Shiryu apenas observava. Respirei fundo, rememorando o ocorrido na madrugada.

– Pelo jeito, ninguém da equipe médica explicou nada ainda para vocês.

Todos fizeram que não, com a cabeça. Iniciei, então meu relato, olhando para Saori.

– Depois que Shiryu e Shunrei já estavam na Mansão, e você e Ikki saíram, fiquei com Shun sozinho. Dormi e fui acordar lá pelas três da manhã, parece um sonho dos mais estranhos...

Eles escutaram com atenção o que eu dizia, Shiryu começava a demonstrar sinais de surpresa, nada havia ocorrido conforme suas suspeitas pessimistas, nada havia ocorrido de nenhuma forma previsível. Para Seiya, pelo menos, tudo parecia estar melhor. Mas Shun... Enfim, nenhum de nós tinha recebido notícias. Eu só sabia o que lembrava até as quatro da manhã, quando peguei no sono sentado no bando, depois de tentar avisá-los por telefone.

– Não acredito que Tatsumi tenha sido tão insensível a ponto de não me chamar quando Hyoga ligou. Eu estava deitada no meu quarto, pedi que ele avisasse caso alguém entrasse em contato!

– Mato ele! – Dizia Ikki, num misto de preocupado e possesso de raiva.

– Podíamos ter vindo antes. Tenhamos calma, sabemos agora o que houve. Precisamos ser pacientes e esperar a avaliação dos médicos a respeito da saúde dos dois. Não estamos falando de pacientes comuns. Somos cavaleiros e a senhorita é uma deusa. As questões relacionadas à nossa saúde, são diferentes, com situações inesperadas para os médicos. Todos estamos aprendendo como lidar com a evolução de nossos cosmos, suas capacidades. Atingir o oitavo sentido para chegar ao submundo pode ter alterado nossos poderes, nossa forma de reagir. – ponderava Shiryu. Como sempre, nosso amigo libriano sabia como acalmar os ânimos com sua diplomacia.

Eu entendia como estavam se sentindo.

Eles só sabiam o que eu havia contado. Shun tirando a tal espada de Hades. Essa história parecia absurda. Contudo, foi o que aconteceu. Afinal, eu presenciei. Não havia dúvidas a respeito dos fatos, mas haviam muitas indagações sobre o que significavam.

Ikki levantou, nervoso.

– Vou descobrir como está meu irmão e Seiya! Não vou ficar aqui parado! – Falava alto, quando um médico se aproximou de nós. Nesses dois meses internados, já éramos conhecidos por quase toda a equipe.

– Bom dia. Estão aqui por causa dos dois pacientes, Seiya e Shun, não é mesmo? Olha, aconteceu algo muito estranho de madrugada. Não sabemos como explicar, as enfermeiras que passaram o plantão agora pela manhã não conseguiram nos dizer o que houve, estavam muito nervosas. Somente temos como afirmar, por agora, que Seiya está totalmente fora de perigo, parece que não há mais nenhuma alteração cardíaca. Ele deve acordar daqui a pouco, já tiramos a medicação sedativa dele. Senhorita Saori, se quiser ficar com ele, não há problemas. Apenas nos avise quando ele acordar. Sobre o outro, o menor, o que tenho a dizer não é tão bom...

Todos surpresos, fitávamos o médico, preocupados.

– Sobre o menor, ainda estamos tentando entender. Parece que ontem, mesmo ainda estando em coma, de acordo com nossa última avaliação, ele retirou todos os eletrodos, sondas e acesso venoso, se levantou e foi até o outro quarto. Andando. Sem auxílio algum. Mas depois ficou inconsciente novamente, e seria pior se o amigo de vocês aqui – apontou para mim – não tivesse levantado também, fosse até o quarto do Seiya a tempo de segurar o Shun antes que caísse no chão. A queda teria causado um traumatismo importante.

Saori suspirava aliviada, Shiryu escutava a tudo com atenção, eu tentava associar o que o médico dizia com o que tinha vivenciado. Ikki não conseguiu esperar mais.

– E meu irmão? Como ele está agora? Por que não me deixa entrar para vê-lo?!

– Porque nós o transferimos do quarto para o CTI. A respiração e pulso dele estão muito fracos, a oximetria está muito baixa, precisamos entubar...

– Onde?!

Ikki já estava em pé e procurava por onde deveria ir. O médico segurou seus ombros, com paciência.

– Vocês não poderão visitá-lo agora, ele está no CTI sendo avaliado. Não sabemos o que aconteceu, nem como levantou-se mesmo estando em coma ou porque seu quadro clínico piorou. Tenham um pouco de paciência. Mais tarde venho com mais notícias. E você, Hyoga, precisa trocar essas roupas e poderá ir para casa. Está de alta. Seus exames estão muito bons, sem alterações. Agora, preciso ir. Com licença.

Soltou Ikki, com calma, e se afastou, deixando-nos com uma enfermeira, que se aproximou a me chamar, provavelmente para me liberar, como o médico havia dito.

Quando voltei, já de banho tomado e roupas limpas, encontrei Ikki e Shiryu sentados, onde estavam quando saí, com a cabeça encostada na parede, como a olharem para o teto.

– Onde está Saori? Com Seiya?

Ambos confirmaram, num sonoro e seco _sim_.

Sentei ao lado de Ikki, e ficamos os três a olhar o teto. O esverdeado da pintura novamente nos acalmando e nos inquietando.

Ficamos em silêncio, não havia o que ser dito. Apenas esperar. Cada um a seu modo.

Sabia que o impulsivo ao meu lado queria levantar-se e sair. Agora já conseguíamos sentir um pouco o cosmo uns dos outros. Pelo menos sentíamos o estado emocional. Shiryu era o único com fisionomia calma e cosmo relativamente igualmente calmo. Ikki olhava quieto para o teto com o cosmo enfurecido, angustiado. Eu não sabia o que sentir. Lembrava das cenas da madrugada; meu anjo dormindo, depois em pé, ajudando Seiya, e caindo em meu colo, sangrando, e agora no tal CTI. Que coisa mais louca. Isso tudo só poderia ser um pesadelo e eu queria acordar. Queria que ele acordasse, para poder ouvir sua voz suave, ver seu sorriso sincero e doce. Suas palavras sussurradas ecoavam em minha mente. _Está mesmo linda_. Ele tinha voltado à consciência, ouvira o que eu havia dito sobre a beleza da lua, olhou em meus olhos. Como podia estar pior, agora? Entubado? Sem respirar direito? Pulso fraco? Eu tentava compreender aquelas palavras, conectar os pontos soltos em minha mente, meus pensamentos não paravam de tentar encontrar uma resposta. Pelo menos conseguia sentir seu cosmo. Um tanto estranho e fraco.

Quase ao meio-dia, ouvimos Saori abrir a porta à nossa direita.

– Seiya acordou! Já chamei a enfermeira pela campainha de emergência. Ele quer ver vocês.

 **(Continua...)**


	5. Chapter 5 - Despertar de um anjo

**Aviso Legal**

Alguns dos personagens encontrados nesta história e/ou universo não me pertencem, mas são de propriedade intelectual de seus respectivos autores. Os eventuais personagens originais desta história são de minha propriedade intelectual. História sem fins lucrativos criada de fã e para fã sem comprometer a obra original.

 **Fanfiction 'No limite da espera'**

 **Capítulo 5. Despertar de um anjo**

Eu tentava compreender aquelas palavras, conectar os pontos soltos em minha mente, meus pensamentos não paravam de tentar encontrar uma resposta. Muito menos conseguia sentir seu cosmo.

Quase ao meio-dia, ouvimos Saori abrir a porta à nossa direita.

– Seiya acordou! Já chamei a enfermeira pela campainha de emergência. Ele quer ver vocês.

Antes que o médico ou a enfermeira chegassem, já estávamos no quarto de Seiya, que sorria de nossas fisionomias preocupadas, seu cosmo demonstrava sua alegria característica.

– Então, gente, dormi muito? 'Cês tão como uma cara de enterro! Eu estou super bem, nem parece que acabamos com o inferno! Ô, Saori, não precisa chorar, olha só, já estou legal! Todos estamos ótimos! Não é, gente? Ué, cadê o Shun? Ele é sempre o primeiro a se preocupar conosco, por que ele não tá aqui?

Por Zeus, parece que Seiya precisava tirar todo atraso de ter ficado calado nesses dois meses! Nem percebeu que ainda estávamos quietos. Shiryu aproximou-se tranquilo e colocou a mão em seu ombro.

– Ah! Que bom que você está melhor. Estávamos todos preocupados com você. Passou dois meses desacordado nessa cama. Saori não saía do seu lado. Mas pelo jeito, está bem. Sente alguma coisa te incomodando?

– Só essa machucado aqui, dói só um pouco. – Disse apertando o curativo em seu tórax. – nem tá sangrando. Mas cadê o Shun, gente? Saori, pára de chorar!

– Um pedaço da espada de Hades tinha ficado cravada em você, e deve ser por isso que não acordava, a Saori ficou muito preocupada. Shunrei também ficou por aqui, orando por nós. Eu, Ikki e Hyoga ficamos desacordados umas duas semanas, depois continuamos internados esperando os ferimentos cicatrizarem, os exames mostrarem as melhoras... – ele ia explicando a Seiya algumas coisas como a tentar fazê-lo se distrair da ausência daquele que ainda inspirava cuidados, quando o médico chegou e, mesmo conosco ali, começou a fazer as perguntas clássicas a alguém que acabara de acordar naquela situação. Quando percebi, não vi mais o Ikki e saí para procurá-lo no corredor. Ele caminhava bem à frente, em passos firmes, como quem sabia exatamente qual caminho empreender. Resolvi segui-lo. Sem se importar com as perguntas que as enfermeiras faziam sobre aonde ele ia, continuou andando, subiu um lance de escadas, chegou em um corredor muito silencioso e parou. Eu o seguia de perto e parei ao seu lado.

– Eu sei o que você está procurando. Vamos encontrar mais rápido se formos os dois.

Ele concordou e fomos olhando os prontuários pendurados porta de cada pequeno quarto. Tudo muito silencioso. Eram dez leitos e nossa procura parecia não te fim.

Uma sensação estranha oprimiu meu peito quando encontrei um que dizia _Shun Amamyia Kido. Coma profundo. Glasgow 04. Causa idiopática. D62 IH, D01 CTI – reinternação._ Parei e esperei que Ikki se virasse para mim. Ele veio ao meu encontro, pegou o prontuário nas mãos e o folheava, como se entendesse o que nele estava escrito. Fez que ia abrir a porta, quando um médico, muito calmo segurou sua mão.

– É melhor você esterilizar suas mãos e vestir a roupa adequada para entrar aí, não quer piorar o quadro de seu irmão, não é? – percebendo nossa surpresa, explicou – Seu irmão está em coma profundo, não abre os olhos, não se movimenta, mas parece falar coisas incompreensíveis. Por isso a nota 04 na escala de Glasgow, que é uma escala que usamos para avaliar o nível de consciência de uma pessoa. Causa idiopática porque não sabemos o que está provando o coma, para que possamos reverter. O D62 quer dizer que está internado neste hospital há 62 dias, e voltou para o CTI. Você não deve se lembrar, mas ele foi internado diretamente no CTI e foi para o quarto depois um pouco antes de você acordar. Sugiro que se acalme para poder entrar, e vou permitir que vocês dois entrem. Alguns pacientes parecem melhorar na presença de parentes e amigos, com conversa, e toque daqueles que amam. Venham se trocar.

Acho que Ikki não queria que eu entrasse, mas gostei da sugestão do médico. _Venham se trocar._ _Ele estava se referindo a mim também._

Com aquelas roupas assépticas, toucas, proteção nos sapatos, parecíamos até profissionais daquele hospital. Entramos em silêncio, não conseguíamos dizer uma só palavra. Eram tantos aparelhos e tubos... Percebi Ikki acariciando levemente o rosto do irmão, depois tocando sua mão. Havia curativos nela. Um na palma e outro nos dedos. A mesma mão queimada pelo sangue de Athena naquele inferno. Uma lágrima teimava em rolar pelo rosto, mas Ikki deu meia volta e saiu, ainda mudo. Seu cosmo tenso, isso ele não conseguia esconder. Acho que somente naquele momento ele acreditou no que eu havia contado mais cedo no corredor. Foi minha vez de tocar o santo de Andrômeda. Realmente, parecia um santo, um anjo. Lembrei-me da música e sussurrei ao seu ouvido, enquanto acariciava seus cabelos castanhos.

 _A sombra confia ao vento_

 _O limite da espera_

 _Quando dentro da noite_

 _Reclama o teu amor_

 _Acorda, vem olhar a lua_

 _Que brilha na noite escura_

Aos poucos, seus olhos foram se abrindo, procurando algo. Meu coração disparou, tinha que me conter. Comecei a sentir seu cosmo calmo, diferente mas calmo. Continuei acariciando seus cabelos, tentando manter o olhar seguro. Seus olhos encontraram os meus e ficamos a olharmo-nos quando percebi Ikki voltando com o médico. _Será que ele me ouviu?_ Não interessava agora. Aqueles olhos estavam abertos e não desviavam dos meus. Sentimos o cosmo do nosso pequeno ficar angustiado, enquanto olhava em volta, tentava respirar sozinho. O médico foi hábil em retirar o tubo que forçava o ar para seus pulmões.

– Onde... está... – as palavras saíam entrecortadas por respirações profundas e cansadas – Onde... está...

– Está o quê? – Perguntava o médico, enquanto eu não desviava meu olhar daquele infinito verde cansado.

– A lua... está... escuro...

– A luz está assim para não incomodar seus olhos. Preciso examinar você. Podem sair um pouco? – disse o médico virando-se para mim e Ikki.

Ao pedido do profissional, saímos. No corredor, Ikki me segurava pelos braços.

– O que está acontecendo com meu irmão? Diga, Hyoga!

– Eu não sei, Ikki. Você sentiu o cosmo dele?...

– Óbvio que senti. Acha que estou assim porque? Ele tava apagado, saí pra falar com o médico mas quando voltei... O que você fez?!

– Seja o que for, ele acordou, não é?

– Que negócio é esse de lua?

– É da música que toca no som do hospital...

– Ah, tá!

Disfarcei o quanto podia, aquele fênix sabia ser ciumento e possessivo com o irmão como nunca vi igual.

Ficamos esperando um século com aquelas roupas estranhas. Até que fomos chamamos a entrar novamente. Enquanto o médico conversava com Ikki, me aproximei.

– Olá.

– Oi... – Aquele sorriso meigo sempre nos fazia bem e nos acalmava, mesmo na situação mais complicada – A lua...

– Quando você puder sair, te levarei para ver, esta noite brilhou tão bela quanto...

– Eu vi... com você... num sonho...

– É melhor ficar quietinho para se recuperar, ok? Eu vou...

– Pato, desce e conta pros outros que o Shun já acordou. Vai, _pato-correio_.

– Parece que temos serviços a fazer... Vamos, Hyoga? – Disse o médico, me convidando a sair do quarto. Silenciei e saí, bastava saber que ele estava melhor e acordado.

Desci as escadas, caminhar era melhor que usar elevador. Quando cheguei ao quarto de Seiya, estavam fazendo alguns exames, trocando o curativo de seu tórax. Saori e Shiryu, no corredor, me informaram que, se tudo estivesse bem, seria liberado para ir para casa, pois era melhor evitar risco de infecção hospitalar. Contei o acontecido no CTI. Athena logo se pronunciou.

– Estou mais tranquila sabendo que ele acordou. O que precisamos é entender o que aconteceu. Sinto o cosmo dele diferente de uma forma que não sei explicar. Mas acho que posso encontrar algumas respostas em um livro antigo, do meu avô, sobre os deuses e a mitologia grega. Esse cosmo diferente me preocupa...

 **(Continua...)**


	6. Chapter 6 - Um cosmo diferente

**Aviso Legal**

Alguns dos personagens encontrados nesta história e/ou universo não me pertencem, mas são de propriedade intelectual de seus respectivos autores. Os eventuais personagens originais desta história são de minha propriedade intelectual. História sem fins lucrativos criada de fã e para fã sem comprometer a obra original.

 **Fanfiction 'No limite da espera'**

 **Capítulo 6. Um cosmo diferente**

Athena logo se pronunciou.

– Estou mais tranquila sabendo que ele acordou. O que precisamos é entender o que aconteceu. Sinto o cosmo dele diferente de uma forma que não sei explicar. Mas acho que posso encontrar algumas respostas em um livro antigo, do meu avô, sobre os deuses e a mitologia grega. Esse cosmo diferente me preocupa...

Naquela tarde, Seiya teve alta e foi para a Mansão com Saori e Shiryu. No CTI, a tal escala de Glasgow estava em 13. Shun já abria os olhos em resposta a um chamado, obedecia quando pediam para ele sentar-se para ser examinado, mas parecia falar coisas desconexas. À medida que Ikki conversava, ele parecia ouvir atentamente, observando o que ocorria ao seu redor. Um tempo depois, suas pálpebras se fechavam lentamente e adormecia. Quando dormia, sentíamos seu cosmo calmo como sempre foi. Vestindo aquelas roupas estranhas, nos encostamos em frente à parede próxima à porta.

– Hyoga, vai pra mansão descansar. Aqui, está tudo sob controle.

– Você tem certeza?

– Porra, pato, eu cuido do Shun desde que nasceu. Que pergunta! Acho que ele vai querer te ver quando acordar e vai ficar triste vendo um trapo de cansado.

– Você tem razão...

– Agora, eu que estou surdo! Fala de novo, que isso é raro de ouvir!

– Ah... Fui!

O hospital não era longe da Mansão, seria bom caminhar um pouco fora daquelas paredes esverdeadas. O sol começava a se pôr no horizonte tingindo o céu com diferentes cores e uma suave brisa deixava a caminhada mais agradável, denunciando que a chegada do outono estava próxima. Passando pela rua em frente à praia, sentei em um banco de madeira, feito de um tronco de árvore. _Meu amigo, o que está havendo com você?_ A pergunta ecoava em minha mente, repetindo-se como o bater das ondas na areia. _É melhor ir para a Mansão, antes de todos se recolherem..._ Voltei a caminhar e logo encontrava-me a tocar a campainha. Para auxiliar-me a exercitar a paciência, Tatsumi veio abrir a porta. Entrei, tentando ficar calmo, mas era impossível com aquele ser humano ignorante.

– Ei, você não tem educação? Ah, esqueci que vocês são uns bastardos...

– Tatsumi! – Era a voz da Saori, salvando-o de ganhar um belo soco bem no meio da cara – Deixe Hyoga em paz! Já lhe disse que a situação é delicada, e exijo que trate os cavaleiros com o respeito que merecem!

– Mas senhorita...

– Venha Hyoga, vamos entrar e conversar... – Segurou-me pela mão e levou-me para a grande sala, onde havia a foto do velho Kido. Shunrei já havia se recolhido, mas Shiryu ainda estava na sala, com Seiya, que devorava um sanduíche.

– Nossa, parece que não como há meses! – Dizia, com a boca cheia – Então, Hyoga, ninguém me disse nada do Shun, o Ikki não veio pra cá e esses dois só falam pra eu esperar você chegar. Afinal, o que aconteceu?

O jeito extrovertido dele contrastava com a nossa seriedade. Passei a mão pelos cabelos, já estava incomodado. Teria que explicar tudo de novo? Saori veio em meu socorro, mas pouco ajudou.

– Por favor, conte novamente que houve na madrugada e nos explique como está o Shun. Não explicamos nada porque foi você que presenciou tudo e gostaríamos de evitar mal-entendidos. Eu encontrei o livro que pode nos ajudar a entender o que está acontecendo com nosso amigo e com seu cosmo.

Iniciei a relatar os fatos como se recitam as orações de um rosário. Estava cansado demais para oferecer muitas explicações ou impressões pessoais. Contudo, estava preocupado demais para deixar para amanhã qualquer descoberta da Deusa.

– Agora que estão a par do ocorrido, vou mostrar o que encontrei sobre o assunto. Acho que explica muitas coisas.

– Mas Shun ainda está no hospital, o médico disse que ele precisava descansar e que iria dormir direto até amanhã. Não seria melhor esperá-los? Pelo menos esperar o Ikki?

– Acho que precisamos conversar antes, Hyoga, para nos prepararmos para a chegada deles. Vou descrever para vocês um resumo do que está no livro de mitologia grega antiga do meu avô. Vocês sabem que, para os gregos, a morte nunca representou o fim absoluto. Sempre houve a crença de que a alma e sua sombra continuavam no mundo subterrâneo em um lugar chamado Meikai. Em tempos muito remotos, não havia nenhum sentido de punição ou de recompensa. Com o tempo, o mundo dos mortos foi dividido, basicamente, em três regiões. Tártaro, Érebo e Ilha dos Bem-Avenurados. Primeiro, as almas passavam pelo Érebo, a Casa do Julgamento, onde as almas dos mortos que chegam ao submundo são julgadas por um dos três juízes de Hades. Basicamente, os que haviam cometido faltas graves seguiam para um dos vales ou esferas de uma das prisões, ou até para o Tártaro, um lugar de tormento eterno. As almas dos mortos virtuosos, aqueles que respeitavam e honravam os deuses, iam para os Campos Elíseos, também chamado de Ilha dos Bem-Aventurados, o lugar de eterna felicidade. Daí, a inspiração para o Inferno de Dante do livro Divina Comédia.

– Mas nós matamos Hades!

– Calma, Hyoga, ainda não terminei. Diferente do que podemos imaginar, o corpo e alma de um deus não podem ser completamente destruídos; nenhum deus pode morrer completamente, mesmo com uma arma capaz de ferir e matar deuses; isso só o contém e o desabilita por algumas centenas de anos ou, em raras ocasiões, milhares de anos. A algumas eras, o deus do submundo construiu um mausoléu nos Campos Elíseos para abrigar seu corpo e passou a apossar-se da pessoa mais pura da época em que, novamente, desejava travar batalha comigo pela superfície do planeta, ameaçando os viventes. Todos os hospedeiros pereceram após a possessão de Hades. Mas o que houve, nesta época, foi inédito. Danifiquei seriamente o corpo físico de Hades com meu báculo, a ponto de virmos o ruir do inferno, e seu o hospedeiro dessa era não morreu, como aconteceu com os de épocas passadas. Ele está lá, no hospital, e por isso sentimos seu cosmo tão diferente. O cosmo de Hades parece ter se fundido com o cosmo de Shun, e por isso ele conseguiu retirar a espada. Somente Hades poderia realizar tal proeza. Por isso me preocupei tanto, sabia que Seiya não teria a espada removida e morreria por isso, mas com essa fusão de cosmos, Shun conseguiu. Com certeza, outras situações estranhas como essa, ou até perigosas, ainda podem ocorrer. Não podemos nos certificar de nada a respeito da personalidade daquele pelo qual Ikki está velando. Nem se ainda é o nosso amigo cavaleiro de Andrômeda mesmo...

Essa história toda já estava me deixando intrigado, desconfiar da personalidade do Shun era demais. Não consegui me segurar.

– Mas ele mesmo expulsou a alma de Hades quando seu sangue tocou a mão dele. Somente poderia fazer isso se fosse capaz de continuar sendo um santo cavaleiro de Athena. E provou isso quando lutamos nos Campos Elíseos, despertou a armadura divina de Andrômeda, e lutou por nós, por você, Saori! Por que essa desconfiança agora? Eu também percebi uma mudança no cosmo dele, mas duvidar do caráter bondoso e altruísta do Shun já é demais!

Os ânimos começaram a se exaltar, e o polido libriano interveio na conversa.

– Calma, Hyoga...

– Calma nada, Shiryu! Você não viu os cortes na mão dele, de quando retirou a espada de Hades. Não viu seu cosmo ainda róseo e caloroso como sempre foi! – Eu olhava para cada um deles, com se questionassem a mim mesmo, e me defendia de cada um. – Ele salvou sua vida do Seiya! Ele quase morreu por fazer isso, e você vem me dizer, Saori, que Shun de hoje tem caráter maligno? Até parece que não temos uma parte igual de sangue correndo nas veias! Eu estive com ele, eu o vi acordar ensanguentado no chão, eu vi a espada se desfazer em pó! Eu olhei em seus olhos e o que vi foi o nosso amigo feliz por ter ajudado e não maldade! Não vi maldade nos olhos dele! Eu vi a meiguice e a doçura de sempre! E se ele tiver alguma dificuldade em lidar com a influência do cosmo de Hades, eu estarei do seu lado! E acho que é o que todos nós deveríamos fazer. Apoiá-lo no que for necessário e não conjecturar sobre os riscos que ele pode trazer para nós. Fomos nós que o deixamos nessa situação por não percebermos que ele corria tanto perigo quanto você, Saori!

Falei quase sem respirar. Não podia acreditar na proposta absurda que estava ouvindo. Seiya e Shiryu baixaram a cabeça e Saori ficou a observar meu desabafo. Permitindo que emergisse a deusa da sabedoria, falou calmamente.

– Considerando por este ângulo... Vou pensar em uma forma de nos certificarmos que nosso Shun continua o mesmo, sem que ele perceba nossa desconfiança. Ele não merece mesmo que sejamos hostis. Vamos descansar por hoje. Tentar lidar com cada situação que for surgindo. Estou preocupada com a reconstrução do Santuário. A ausência dos cavaleiros de ouro está sendo sentida. Quem sabe, Shun, com esse cosmo modificado, possa ajudar-me com alguns planos que preciso colocar em prática...

– Planos? Pensei que já tinha terminado tudo. Tem mais coisa pra fazer? – Perguntou Seiya.

– Sim... Reviver os cavaleiros de ouro mortos no muro das lamentações. Com a influência do cosmo de Hades, acho que conseguiremos realizar tal feito. Mas preciso ter certeza que o cosmo de Shun está confiável e não se influenciará por minha irmã Perséfone, a imperatriz do submundo, senhora dos mortos.

 **(Continua...)**


	7. Chapter 7 - Encontrando respostas

**Aviso Legal**

Alguns dos personagens encontrados nesta história e/ou universo não me pertencem, mas são de propriedade intelectual de seus respectivos autores. Os eventuais personagens originais desta história são de minha propriedade intelectual. História sem fins lucrativos criada de fã e para fã sem comprometer a obra original.

 **Fanfiction 'No limite da espera'**

 **Capítulo 7. Encontrando respostas**

– Planos? Pensei que já tinha terminado tudo. Tem mais coisa pra fazer? – Perguntou Seiya.

– Sim... Reviver os cavaleiros de ouro mortos no muro das lamentações. Com a influência do cosmo de Hades, acho que conseguiremos realizar tal feito. Mas preciso ter certeza que o cosmo de Shun está confiável e não se influenciará por minha irmã Perséfone, a imperatriz do submundo, senhora dos mortos.

As respostas tinham impacto diferente em cada um de nós. Mas Seiya sempre foi meio devagar com algumas coisas.

– Me lembro um pouco dessas histórias sobre os deuses gregos, de quando treinei com a Marin, dessa tal Perséfone, ela não se mete nas confusões de família, tantas guerras santas e nada dela ajudar ninguém...

– Ora, Seiya, por isso mesmo. Não sabemos como ficou o submundo depois que impedimos Hades de realizar o grande eclipse, porém, sinto que não se consumiu por completo. Há dois meses estou acompanhando a recuperação de vocês... Para reconstruirmos o Santuário, serão necessários os cavaleiros de ouro, talvez alguns de prata, e isso dependerá do estado do corpo e do cosmo de Shun. Exigirá muita segurança de seu cosmo e desprendimento de muita energia física de seu corpo. Estamos no fim do verão, quando Perséfone habita o mundo superior; poderei evocá-la e propor uma ajuda mútua. Mas somente se eu tiver certeza de que Shun está sob controle.

– Então, seu plano é usar Shun com parte do cosmo de Hades e a ajuda de Perséfone para reviver um monte de cavaleiros?

– Sim, Seiya.

– E por que você são esperou o Ikki e o Shun para explicar tudo isso?

– A resposta é simples, Seiya. Porque preciso que testar Andrômeda para sabermos se este plano é realmente viável, se consegue controlar suas novas habilidades. Sei o que pode parecer, à primeira vista, que estou usando meu cavaleiro sem pensar nas consequências para ele mesmo. Contudo, tenho certeza que Shun concordará em ajudar quando estiver adaptado à nova realidade de seu poder. Além disso, Ikki é um irmão muito impulsivo e não raciocina direito quando o assunto se trata de Shun; precisarei afastá-lo em missão para que possamos executar tudo a contento. Com você, Seiya, gostaria de testar a habilidade em reestabelecer o corpo físico de outro ser humano. Shiryu, gostaria que fosse com Shunrei para o Santuário. Assim, poderei pedir que Ikki lhe ajude na organização da reconstrução física de lá, junto com os outros cavaleiros de bronze, amazonas e cavaleiros sem patentes. Hyoga, deixarei a você a tarefa de testar a fidelidade de Andrômeda. Gostaria de explicar os detalhes amanhã de manhã. Por hoje, peço que se alimentem e depois se recolham a seus quartos, aproveitem para repousar. Eu falarei com Koré.

– Com quem? – Perguntou Seiya, com cara de quem não entendera nem um terço da conversa. Shyriu, como sempre, explicou de forma calma.

– Koré e Perséfone são a mesma deusa. Quando nas estações de outono e inverso, e está no papel de rainha do submundo, chama-se Perséfone. Quando nas estações de primavera e verão, e está na superfície, chama-se Koré. Como estamos no final do verão, Athena poderá se comunicar mais facilmente com ela, pois ainda está na superfície. E pela sua fisionomia, Hyoga, você me parece não ter gostado do que ouviu, mas concordo que é uma alternativa um tanto arriscada, porém viável. Usar dessa forma nosso amigo Shun também não me parece o melhor, mas é o necessário. O submundo precisa de um ou uma regente para orientar as almas após a morte do corpo. São dois meses em que o mundo dos mortos parece estar com problemas e esta questão logo afetará a todos. Necessitamos que a rainha dos mortos utilize-se de seu poder para organizar as coisas e a forma de convencê-la é usando a influência de Hades do cosmo de Shun.

– Cara, o Ikki vai matar alguém quando descobrir essa história...

– O planeta depende do equilíbrio entre o mundo dos vivos e o mundo dos mortos, Seiya. Pelo que Athena explicou, somente os deuses podem remediar as consequências da guerra santa, e Shun possui parte do cosmo de um deus.

– E se a gente contar pro Ikki e pro Shun? Eles iam entender! Principalmente o Shun! – Que Seiya é meio devagar para entender as coisas, eu já sabia, mas às vezes ele me surpreende. Shyriu é muito paciente...

– Se contarmos pro Shun, podemos não saber se as reações dele são verdadeiras ou forçadas pela situação em que foi colocado. E Ikki... Acho que ele não permitiria que o irmão se expusesse novamente ao risco de ser possuído por Hades, mesmo que esse risco seja pequeno, e iria querer matar alguém... Hyoga, você não disse sua opinião.

– Eu sou o cavaleiro de Cisne que serve a deusa Athena. Não preciso emitir opiniões. Somente realizar com êxito a missão para a qual fui incumbido. Vou comer algo e dormir. Teremos dias cheios pela frente. – Falei de forma seca. Aquelas não eram as respostas que eu esperava ouvir. _Será que Shun já não tinha feito o suficiente?_

– Então, meus cavaleiros, com licença. Vou me recolher. Nos vemos amanhã pela manhã, às nove horas.

Após a deusa se recolher, cada um de nós foi fazer o que precisava. Seiya e Shyriu foram para seus quartos, e eu fui para a cozinha comer algo. Nada me apetecia. Só pensava nesse plano da Saori. _Deusa da Sabedoria... Deusa da Estratégia... Deusa que maltrata seus fiéis cavaleiros..._ Meus pensamentos queriam brigar por aquele anjo que descansava no hospital. Ele nunca desejou lutar ou ferir alguém, e quando imaginávamos que a batalha já havia terminado, eis que teríamos que novamente nos desgastar. Já em meu quarto, permiti que o sono chegasse e, quem sabe, me ajudasse a colocar todas aquelas novas informações em ordem. Todos pensavam que Ikki poderia ser o maior empecilho, mas acho que, neste momento, eu estava me tornando a maior pedra no caminho que Athena escolhera.

 **(Continua...)**


	8. Chapter 8 - Irmão, título conquistado

**Aviso Legal**

Alguns dos personagens encontrados nesta história e/ou universo não me pertencem, mas são de propriedade intelectual de seus respectivos autores. Os eventuais personagens originais desta história são de minha propriedade intelectual. História sem fins lucrativos criada de fã e para fã sem comprometer a obra original.

 **Fanfiction 'No limite da espera'**

 **Capítulo 8. Irmão, título conquistado**

Todos pensavam que Ikki poderia ser o maior empecilho, mas acho que, neste momento, eu estava me tornando a maior pedra no caminho que Athena escolhera.

Acordei com o som de passos pelo corredor. Acho que realmente eu estava cansado demais, pois já eram quase nove horas da manhã. Fiz minha higiene matutina e desci para o desjejum. Precisava comer algo porque o dia seria longo... Encontrei Shyriu com Shunrei de malas prontas e aproveitei para me despedir do casal. Saori, auxiliando Seiya com os curativos na sala ao lado, chamou-me para dar algumas instruções. Deveria conversar com Ikki superficialmente sobre ele precisar ir para o Santuário, usando a justificativa de que ajudaria na reconstrução daquele lugar sagrado. Com Shun, teria que testar sua fidelidade à Athena por meios diversos, desde conversa até situações em treino. Aquilo não me agradava mas eram as ordens da deusa. Após comer, queria e precisava chegar logo ao hospital. O que salvava toda essa louca ideia de Saori era o fato de que eu cuidaria do Shun a maior parte do tempo, sem aquele leonino do irmão dele, possessivo como ainda não vi igual. Pensava no que deveria falar a ele no hospital. Novamente, preferi ir andando, assim ganhava mais um tempinho pra pensar. Quando percebi, percebi que corria, e logo cheguei à instituição de saúde. Na recepção, uma moça simpática seria o primeiro alvo de perguntas do dia.

– Bom dia. Sou Hyoga. Gostaria de informações sobre o paciente Shun Amamyia Kido, por favor. Tenho autorização.

– Bom dia, senhor Hyoga. O senhor Shun encontra-se no CTI, leito nove. Terceiro andar. Por gentileza, passe na central do andar para trocar de roupa.

– Obrigado.

Subi pelas escadas, não gosto muito dos elevadores, nem de lugares muito fechados, fui treinado em um lugar aberto que nos proporcionava sensação de amplidão, intensificada pela bela paisagem branca inebriante da neve e do gelo. Como meus sentimentos estavam confusos... E novamente me encontrava entre aquelas paredes esverdeadas. Pensei que este pesadelo já tinha acabado. Após me trocar, estava com aquelas proteções esquisitas para o cabelo e sapatos. Lavei minhas mãos, até por mais tempo que o necessário... Perdi-me em pensamentos... Procurei o leito nove. Ontem havia encontrado tão rápido, hoje tudo parecia diferente. _Como a adrenalina mexe com nossos sentidos._ Na porta não havia prontuário algum, como havia no dia anterior. Girei a maçaneta com cuidado e abri a porta aos poucos, dando leves batidas com os nós dos dedos, a anunciar minha presença. Encontrei um médico conversando com Ikki, e pude ver Shun deitado de lado, de costas para os dois; parecia dormir. Me aproximei e Ikki, como sempre sem rodeios, saiu com o médico, impondo que eu ficasse ali. Nem me incomodei com a grosseria de Fênix, já nos acostumamos com seu jeito grosseiro de agir conosco; com o palavreado, acho que nunca me acostumarei. Com o irmão menor sempre foi simpático, deve imaginar Shun como uma eterna e meiga criança. Porém, neste quesito, não posso deixar de dar-lhe uma certa razão. Cheguei mais perto e acariciei os cabelos sedosos que se espalhavam pelo travesseiro, e disse-lhe um _bom dia_ ao ouvido. Imaginei que estivesse dormindo em sono profundo, sua respiração era calma, assim como sua bela fisionomia. Me espantei ao ouvi-lo responder ao meu singelo cumprimento.

– Bom dia... Oga... – Meu coração parecia ter disparado como o galope de um corcel, quando ouvi que reconhecia minha voz. Virou-se, deitando-se de frente para mim.

– Como está, meu anjo?

– Bem... Onde estou?...

– Você está num hospital. Qual a última coisa da qual se lembra?

– Do brilho...da lua...

Ri com aquela resposta. Ele parecia ainda cansado, falava devagar, respirando entre as palavras.

– Você acordou ele?! Não devia! Aliás, como fez isso?! – Ikki entrava pela porta, meio irritado, meio surpreso. Eu não entendia nada.

– Tentamos acordá-lo agora pela manhã, mas ele não respondia coisa com coisa.

– Bom dia... Ikki...

Pronto! Toda chateação do fênix empombado foi-se embora, quando vimos aqueles olhos verdes, cor de esmeralda, a nos transmitirem tamanha paz e tranquilidade.

– Ah, Shun... Fiquei preocupado...

– Estou... bem... O que... houve?...

– Depois. Dói algum lugar? Tá sentindo o quê?

– Sono...

– Então dorme. Hyoga e eu vamos sair pra você descansar.

– Oga... Fica...

Nesse momento, recebi um olhar de fuzilamento enfurecido.

– Oga... Por favor...

Achei que pegaria fogo e viraria um pó bem fininho.

– Tá, o Hyoga fica e eu vou falar com o médico. – E saiu batendo pé.

– Ok, meu anjo, estou aqui. Não vamos conversar, você precisa dormir melhor para ficar saudável. – Shun fechou os olhos, acomodando-se melhor no travesseiro, procurando uma posição confortável. Fiquei acariciando seus cabelos e, pouco tempo depois, já dormia tranquilamente. Saí para falar com Ikki, queria saber sobre a noite, como havia sido.

– Ele dormiu a noite toda. Quase não se mexeu. Mas falou muito, coisas desconexas. Não entendo o porquê do meu irmão querer sua presença, muito menos sua preocupação com ele! Porra, eu é que sou o irmão dele!

– Você pode ser o irmão dele por mãe e pai, mas eu sou o melhor amigo. Desde que nos reencontramos na batalha galáctica, quando você estava sumido pelo mundo, era a mim que ele procurava para conversar. Igual a quando éramos crianças. Sempre fomos um o confidente do outro. Até quando Tatsumi resolvia te dar uma surra, era no meu abraço que ele buscava conforto. E ele foi o meu primeiro amigo quando cheguei no orfanato, além de salvar minha vida mais de uma vez. Quer mais motivos? – Acabei vomitando palavras novamente. Isto não é bem do meu feitio.

– Não, não precisa falar mais nada sobre isso. Mas sou mais irmão dele que você. Não é porque o velho Kido saiu a engravidar mulheres pelo mundo que você pode, agora, reivindicar que também é irmão dele. Irmão não é título adquirido automaticamente, é um título conquistado com a convivência, entendeu, patinho?

– Às vezes você é insuportável, cara!

– E os outros?

– Bom, os outros estão bem. Shiryu foi com Shunrei para o Santuário, ajudar na reorganização e reconstrução. Seiya ainda está se recuperando na Mansão com a Saori. Acho que, assim que Shun estiver melhor, ela vai te pedir para ir pro Santuário também.

– Ah, se aquela mimada acha que vou deixar meu irmão sozinho, está muito enganada!

– Athena precisa de você no santuário, coisas de deusa. Além disso, Saori, Seiya e eu estaremos aqui. Agora, vá pra Mansão tomar um banho e comer, que eu fico aqui, você está horrível até para seus padrões. Pelo que ouvi do médico enquanto você conversava, se Shun estiver melhor, poderá ser transferido para o quarto.

– Da última vez, isso não deu certo. Fui pra mansão e quando voltei tava aquela confusão! Além disso, a deusa Saori vai querer conversar sobre esse negócio do Santuário, e não estou a fim de papo.

– Pára com isso. Ela não vai te incomodar, pelo menos hoje. Vai logo, que quando você voltar, seu precioso irmão estará no quarto.

– Porra, pato, não ferra!... – Falou, indo trocar de roupa para sair do hospital.

Como eu pensava, não demorou muito e transferiram Shun para o quarto. Acordei-o para almoçar, e ele se alimentou um pouco e voltou a dormir. O médico tinha algumas proposições sobre o porquê de tanto sono, dizia que era comum, após tanto tempo em coma e também depois de perder tanto sangue; que somente precisava de descanso e se alimentar bem. Já estava entardecendo quando Ikki voltou e conversamos com o médico; queríamos nosso pequeno de cabelos castanhos fora daquele lugar o quanto antes. Eu também, mas preferi deixar o papel de brigão para o outro. Preferia ficar ao lado do meu anjo, mesmo que para observá-lo dormir, tão doce e calmo. Assim como seu cosmo. Sinceramente, não conseguia concordar com as solicitações de Athena.

Durante o tempo que fiquei ao seu lado, dormiu sem intercorrências, e o médico nos informou que um tal de hematócrito estava abaixo do normal, que poderia causar excesso de sono e pressão baixa, provocando desmaio, explicando que esse parâmetro do sangue indicava que havia acontecido hemorragias importantes. Dessas hemorragias sabíamos que era verdade, após o golpe de Ikki em Giudecca no Meikai, que houve muita perda de sangue. Lutou bravamente nos Campos Elíseos. E agora havia perdido sangue ao retirar a espada de Hades. Além disso, o médico explicava que estava com deficiência das plaquetas e que ele havia perdido quase 20% de seu peso total; curiosamente ao contrário de Seiya, que não perdera peso durante a internação. Isso também imaginávamos o porquê. Provavelmente, doara energia para manter o amigo vivo até levantar-se e retirar-lhe o pedaço de espada cravada ao peito.

O profissional desejava que seu paciente continuasse internado, para recuperar seu peso e melhorar os parâmetros sanguíneos. Mas Ikki queria o irmão fora do hospital, argumentando que se fosse para descansar e comer, o ajudaríamos. Pela primeira vez, Fênix me incluiu no _hall dos cuidadores do Shun_. O médico explicou que nos casos de hemorragia, como a de nosso pequeno, poderíamos observar nele sintomas como palidez, o coração disparado, pulso fino e difícil de sentir com os dedos, respiração rápida, sudorese fria, baixa da pressão arterial, e até perda de consciência. Com a baixa de plaquetas, teria dificuldades com a coagulação e cicatrização de qualquer ferimento. Que precisaríamos tomar muito cuidado com ele, com excesso de esforço físico, apesar de ele precisar de fazer alguma atividade para estimular a medula óssea. Cuidado também com os curativos em sua mão direita. Mas diante de argumentos tão enfáticos de um leonino ansioso e impulsivo, o médico aceitou que continuássemos o tratamento fora do hospital. Finalmente, estaríamos todos longe daquelas paredes esverdeadas que causavam tanta inquietação. Apesar de eu saber que teríamos uma missão um tanto difícil pela frente, com a história de testar a fidelidade de Shun e de seu cosmo, nada parecia consolar meu coração, a não ser a certeza que seria eu a cuidar dele junto de Ikki. Afinal, mesmo com ao fato de todos sermos irmãos por parte do Kido, o menor considerava Ikki verdadeiramente seu irmão, por serem filhos da mesma mãe também. Isso não me incomodava. Chamei nosso pequeno para sairmos daquele lugar.

– Shun... Anjo, vamos embora do hospital? Seu irmão está aqui e os outros nos esperam na mansão.

Seus olhos verdes sinceros se abriam ao meu chamado, me fitavam consolando-me e, ao mesmo tempo, em mim, buscavam segurança. Essa última eu não deixaria, em hipótese nenhuma, faltar ao meu anjo de olhos esmeralda.

 **(Continua...)**


	9. Chapter 9 - Chegada na mansão

**Aviso Legal**

Alguns dos personagens encontrados nesta história e/ou universo não me pertencem, mas são de propriedade intelectual de seus respectivos autores. Os eventuais personagens originais desta história são de minha propriedade intelectual. História sem fins lucrativos criada de fã e para fã sem comprometer a obra original.

 **Fanfiction 'No limite da espera'**

 **Capítulo 9. Chegada na Mansão**

Seus olhos verdes sinceros se abriam ao meu chamado, me fitavam consolando-me e, ao mesmo tempo, em mim, buscavam segurança. Essa última eu não deixaria, em hipótese nenhuma, faltar ao meu anjo de olhos esmeralda.

Chamei aquele ser singelo com todo carinho que conseguia demonstrar. Seus olhos buscavam segurança. Ainda estava enfraquecido e empalideceu quando tentou ficar em pé. Seu irmão mais velho não esperou que nenhum sintoma associado, citado pelo médico, se apresentasse, ou que eu tivesse tempo de fazer alguma coisa; apressou-se a tomá-lo aos braços, como fazia quando fazia na infância, e este abraçou seu pescoço, escondendo a cabeça em seu ombro e suspirando profundamente. Comecei a pensar se não teria sido prematuro solicitar com tanta veemência a alta dele, mas enfim, nosso pequeno estaria perto de um lugar que tanto gostava, os jardins da mansão Kido, e rodeado dos que tanto amava.

Já era fim da tarde e Ikki preferiu não esperar pelo carro disponibilizado por Saori, caminhou com o irmão nos braços e o colocou sentado no banco de trás de um táxi de quatro portas estacionado em frente à portaria principal do hospital. Entrou por um lado e eu entrei pelo outro, deixando, assim, Shun entre nós. Abraçou o menor com o braço, que praticamente dormiu antes de o carro alcançar a rua próxima, após o motorista ouvir o endereço de nosso destino. Eu olhava pela janela, novamente o entardecer e as cores do céu eram intensamente belos, anunciando que o outono logo chegaria.

Em pouquíssimo tempo, alcançamos a mansão e Ikki, em silêncio, retirou o pequeno do carro de forma a não acordá-lo e foi andando pelo jardim, resoluto a buscar um quarto calmo para acomodar o anjo que dormia em seus braços. Coube a mim resolver o pagamento do transporte e andar rápido a tentar alcançá-los. Imaginei que Saori e Seiya teriam perguntas e me adiantei em procurá-los, para explicar o que o médico havia nos dito. O irmão mais velho subira as escadas, sem dar satisfação a ninguém, com um olhar sério e compenetrado, parecia não querer falar nada, apenas acomodar e cuidar daquele bem precioso que levava. Entrou no quarto de Shun, cuja porta estava aberta, acomodou-o na cama e fechou a porta atrás de si. Provavelmente não queria que o mais novo acordasse, seguindo a orientação recebida no hospital.

Fui conversar com Saori e Seiya, não desejava que a deusa exigisse que eu fizesse testes nesses primeiros dias. Logo fomos interrompidos com a sensação de aproximação de um cosmo tenso. Será que ele escutou nossa conversa? Parecia que não, estava muito absorto em seus pensamentos e suas preocupações.

– Só vou para o Santuário quando meu irmão estiver melhor. No mínimo, daqui a uma semana. Espero que a senhorita Athena não se oponha. – Pelo jeito, ele não escutou nada, mas olhou pra Saori de forma inquisidora, ao que a deusa, calmamente, respondeu.

– Claro, Ikki. Inclusive, pedi ao Hyoga que ficasse conosco. Antes que você me pergunte por que desejo enviar você ao Santuário, e não o cavaleiro de Cisne, respondo que percebo em meu coração a necessidade de sua presença lá. Não posso lhe oferecer mais detalhes; lhe peço, somente, que respeite minha decisão e a cumpra com boa vontade.

– Cumprirei. Daqui a uma semana aproximadamente, dependendo da evolução dele, estarei no Santuário. Não me peça que o faça antes e não questiono seus métodos.

– Fique com seu irmão e o ajude a se recuperar. Acho que o Santuário pode lhe esperar por uma semana, Shiryu já deve estar por lá e iniciará o processo de reconstrução.

– Ok.

Dirigiu-se à cozinha, provavelmente para preparar algo para o pequeno comer. Fiquei imaginando o que ele queria dizer com _seus métodos._ Por acaso, saberia de algo que eu não sei? Prometemos não contar nada aos dois! Fui retirado de meus pensamentos por um pedido inusitado.

– Hyoga, acho que Shun aceitaria melhor a refeição se você fosse comigo acordá-lo. Vamos?

Pedi licença à Saori e subi as escadas rumo ao quarto de nosso pequeno anjo, que encontrava-se dormindo calmamente de lado, abraçado às próprias pernas. Chamei-o, com carinho na voz.

– Shun... Boa noite... Shun...

– Boa noite... Oga...

– Vamos comer? Você precisa se alimentar.

– ...

A resposta positiva veio apenas com um leve sorriso. Ajudei-o a sentar-se e peguei a bandeja das mãos de Ikki, que estava com uma cara de ciúmes horrível, mas tentava se controlar. Comeu bem devagar, quase dormindo por cima do prato, contudo, o suficiente para deixar-nos conformados. Auxiliei a deitá-lo novamente, observando seus olhos se fecharem e sua respiração tornar-se calma pelo sono lhe forçava repousar. Abracei-o contra o peito enquanto, com suas pequenas mãos, ele mexia nos meus cabelos.

– Tá bom, pato, já deu! Pode ir! Adeus! – Com sua pouca educação de sempre, Ikki me entregava a bandeja e fazia sinal com a mão para eu levantar e sair. Pelo que podia perceber, seria uma longa semana.

Os dias se passavam no mesmo sistema, Ikki ajudava o irmão em sua higiene, trocava o curativo de sua mão; eu acordava-o, fazia companhia enquanto se alimentava e ficava com ele até dormir novamente. Uma semana. Sete dias que pareciam longos demais em alguns momentos e tão curtos em outros. Realmente, o tempo é relativo. Ele dormia, comia, fazia sua higiene. E somente isso. Não o deixávamos sair do quarto, com receio de que se sentisse mal, e ele não fazia menção de se opor a essa determinação. Nada falava, apenas fazia o que pedíamos. Saori seguia cuidando de Seiya, mas o machucado provocado pela espada de Hades não fechava, não sangrava, não evoluía de jeito nenhum; ela visitava Shun todos os dias, mas ele estava quase sempre dormindo. Pelo menos, era sono e não aquele coma profundo do hospital. Comecei a imaginar qual seria o primeiro teste. Acho que seria este, tentar curar a ferida do santo de Pégasus.

 **(Continua...)**


	10. Chapter 10 - Testando novas habilidades

**Aviso Legal**

Alguns dos personagens encontrados nesta história e/ou universo não me pertencem, mas são de propriedade intelectual de seus respectivos autores. Os eventuais personagens originais desta história são de minha propriedade intelectual. História sem fins lucrativos criada de fã e para fã sem comprometer a obra original.

 **Fanfiction 'No limite da espera'**

 **Capítulo 10. Testando novas habilidades**

Saori seguia cuidando de Seiya, mas o machucado provocado pela espada de Hades não fechava, não sangrava, não evoluía de jeito nenhum; ela visitava Shun todos os dias, mas ele estava quase sempre dormindo. Pelo menos, era sono e não aquele coma profundo do hospital. Comecei a imaginar qual seria o primeiro teste. Acho que seria este, tentar curar a ferida do santo de Pégasus.

Ao final de uma semana, os cosmos de todos pareciam tensos, menos de Shun, calmo e pacífico como sempre; até o de Athena estava tenso. Parecia preocupar-se se Fênix cumpriria sua palavra, uma vez que já se passara uma semana desde a alta de Andrômeda. Preocupava-se com a ferida de Seiya, se seria curada, enfim, o olhar transparente da deusa a denunciava.

Naquele final de verão, estávamos na sala de estar, a mesma com o enorme quadro assombroso do Kido. Seiya sentado num sofá, vidrado na televisão jogando um videogame qualquer; eu não me importava com essas coisas, preferia uma leitura ou simplesmente ficava quieto imerso em meus pensamentos sentado em um outro sofá, apreciando a brisa, que anunciava a proximidade do outono; Saori lia um livro na varanda, onde havia uma pequena mesa com quatro cadeiras, tão bonita quanto os móveis impecáveis que decoravam a mansão. Ou pelo menos ela tentava ler. Ikki estava na cozinha, com certeza preparando algum lanche para nosso pequeno. As notícias do Santuário eram positivas, Shyriu havia começado o processo de reconstrução, mas havia muito a ser feito.

No início da noite, Ikki havia se juntado a nós. Apenas sentou em uma poltrona, como fazia no hospital. Acho que se acostumou a esse tipo de acomodação. Tatsumi, da forma mais polida que conseguia, depois da bronca que levara, havia avisado que o jantar seria servido em uma hora, aproximadamente.

– Até que enfim saiu do quarto, garoto magrelo! Pensei que tinha mofado lá dentro! – Disse com sua educação escassa.

Foi quando ouvimos passos na direção da sala. Passos lentos e a sensação de um cosmo calmo a se aproximar e invadir-nos o coração preocupado. Nos entreolhamos e Saori voltou para a sala, saindo da varanda onde se encontrava. Um novo galope assaltou meu coração ao ouvir aquela doce voz e a fitar aqueles olhos verdes tranquilos como um lago profundo.

– Boa noite...

– Boa noite, Shun! – Dizíamos em coro. Um raro sorriso pôde ser visto no rosto de Ikki, que se apressou.

– Como está?

– Bem. Posso ficar um tempinho na companhia de vocês? Não desejo atrapalhar...

– Que é isso, vem cá! Joga comigo! Eles não querem, estão com medo, eu venço sempre. Mas você é bom nesse jogo, e não deve ter enferrujado! Não vou dar mole! – Seiya sempre demonstrando alegria jovial. Shun sentou-se ao seu lado no sofá, sem precisar da ajuda do irmão mais velho, que apenas o olhava como uma ave zelosa toma conta de seu filhote. Antes de aceitar o joystick oferecido, observou a gaze com esparadrapo branco no tórax do amigo, e disse, calmamente, apontando para o local.

– O que houve?

– Ah! Isso aqui? Foi a espada de Hades, não lembra? Nem cicatriza nem piora. Está a mais de uma semana assim!

– Meu amigo, querido irmão Seiya, você ficaria incomodado se eu lhe pedisse para interromper o jogo um pouco e virar-se de frente para mim? Posso tentar ajudá-lo?

Com esta pergunta, ficamos todos em silêncio. Seiya pausou o jogo, colocou o joystick no chão e ambos ficaram de frente um para o outro, sentados no sofá. Quando Ikki e eu iríamos nos levantar, Saori pediu que esperássemos, com o braço estendido e a mão espalmada em nossa direção. Começamos a sentir um cosmo róseo e uma brisa quente a envolver os dois cavaleiros. Parecia a mesma cena que presenciei no hospital, quase dez dias antes. Ficamos paralisados, esperando o que viria a acontecer.

O santo de Andrômeda fechou os olhos, levantou a mão direita de forma tranquila, ainda com a palma enfaixada, e tocou o tórax do amigo. A brisa quente começou a tornar-se um pequeno redemoinho que envolvia os dois, bagunçando os cabelos castanhos. A mão de menor iluminou-se como um pequeno sol rosa, tão brilhante que foi necessário protegermos os olhos. Quando foi possível voltar a olhar, conseguimos vislumbrar as gazes e o esparadrapo que cobriam o ferimento do sando de Pégasus a soltarem-se e voarem pelo ar, com o redemoinho róseo e quente. O tórax nu foi tocado pela mão iluminada e pudemos ver a ferida fechar-se e a pele cicatrizar-se. Seiya olhava a tudo espantado, quieto; seu silêncio era coisa rara. Após alguns poucos minutos, seu tórax estava completamente recuperado e a nuvem rósea se dissipava, enquanto Shun abaixava a mão. Ainda estávamos surpresos com o que víamos. Percebemos o santo de Andrômeda, ainda sentado em frente a Seiya, ficando pálido, fechando os olhos e respirando com dificuldade. Ikki levantou rapidamente e foi ao seu encontro, segurando seu corpo ofegante e deitando-o no sofá. Colocando a mão em sua testa e em seu rosto, dizia meio alarmado, meio atordoado, assim como todos nós estávamos naquele momento.

– Shun! Ei, Shun! Acorda! Droga... Gente, ele tá pálido, suando frio! Que eu faço?! – falou, quase em pânico.

Seiya parecia não entender nada, muito menos saber o que fazer. Estava imóvel, ora observando os irmãos à sua frente, ora seu peito totalmente curado. Até os pequenos cortes que ainda haviam estavam cicatrizados, como se nunca tivessem existido. Sentia-se bem disposto, como a muito tempo não sentia.

Saori se aproximou e tocou o ombro de Fênix, a lhe transmitir segurança.

– Ele se esforçou demais. Leve-o para quarto, Ikki. Algumas horas de sono e ele estará melhor pela manhã. Lembrem do que o médico do hospital orientou e o que aprenderam em seus treinamentos sobre a recuperação do corpo físico. A medula óssea demora, em média, trinta dias para produzir quinhentos mililitros de células vermelhas. Depois das hemorragias que Shun sofreu, é natural que se sinta assim após um esforço maior. Pelo que foi possível aos médicos avaliar, nesses dois meses, ainda não se recuperou totalmente, veio para casa praticamente à revelia da orientação médica e com sinais de anemia importante...

Ikki não nem esperou o término da explicação de Saori, pegou o irmão inconsciente no colo e dirigiu-se ao andar superior. Eu mantinha-me sentado no mesmo lugar a observar os acontecimentos. A deusa aproximou-se de seu cavaleiro mais querido, tocou-lhe onde antes estavam as feridas, e disse, em voz baixa.

– Realmente, o cosmo de Shun é capaz de regenerar corpos humanos que não o próprio. Minhas suspeitas parecem estar corretas.

Em meio à surpresa em que nos encontrávamos, ainda impactados pelo que presenciamos, fomos avisamos que o jantar seria servido. Eu não conseguiria jantar... Preferi ir até o quarto de Shun verificar como ele estava. Abri a porta com cuidado e encontrei Ikki velando pelo pequeno. Aproximei-me devagar.

– Então, Ikki? Ele ainda está tão pálido...

– Já não está suando frio, a respiração parece estar voltando ao normal. A pulsação dele estava acelerada demais quando deitei ele, mas agora está normalizando... Ele parece apenas dormir, Hyoga! Eu não entendo!

– O cosmo dele se modificou, Ikki, e novas habilidades estão surgindo. O mesmo acontecerá conosco, pois alcançamos o oitavo sentido ao irmos para o submundo. Mas acho que para o Shun, essas mudanças serão maiores que as que sentiremos. Além disso, o médico avisou o que poderia acontecer, lembra que não queria liberar a alta? Ele vai melhorar aos poucos...

– Como irei para o Santuário com ele assim? Já passei uma semana aqui... Não posso deixá-lo... – Ikki parecia conversar comigo de forma mais polida. A preocupação que compartilhávamos educava um pouco aquela ave impulsiva e arrogante.

– Eu estarei aqui e ficarei ao lado dele. Não deixarei nada de ruim acontecer. Você sabe disso...

– Eu sei, pato. Mas ele é meu irmão...

– E é meu melhor amigo, já lhe disse isso no hospital. Veja, a cor está voltando aos seus lábios novamente.

– Vou ficar aqui ao lado dele a noite toda. Não quero arriscar.

– Vou trazer sua janta, ok? E nem pense em recusar. Porque, quando ele acordar mais tarde, ficará muito triste se você tiver com fome por causa dele.

– Obrigado.

– Agora eu que fiquei surdo! Fala de novo, obrigado é mais raro que você tem razão!

– Porra, pato, já foi?

Saí do quarto, fechei a porta com cuidado e desci as escadas em direção à sala de jantar. Um pensamento parecia tomar conta de minha mente. O primeiro teste foi feito e Shun passou. Agora serei eu a testar o meu anjo. Será que conseguirei cumprir minha missão?

 **(Continua...)**


	11. Chapter 11 - Voando para longe

**Aviso Legal**

Alguns dos personagens encontrados nesta história e/ou universo não me pertencem, mas são de propriedade intelectual de seus respectivos autores. Os eventuais personagens originais desta história são de minha propriedade intelectual. História sem fins lucrativos criada de fã e para fã sem comprometer a obra original.

 **Fanfiction 'No limite da espera'**

 **Capítulo 11. Voando para longe**

Saí do quarto, fechei a porta com cuidado e desci as escadas em direção à sala de jantar. Um pensamento parecia tomar conta de minha mente. _O primeiro teste foi feito e Shun passou. Agora serei eu a testar o meu anjo. Será que conseguirei cumprir minha missão?_

O jantar se passou em meio a um silêncio incômodo. Seiya impressionado com seu bem-estar, Saori e eu olhávamos para nossos pratos; eu não queria conversar. Sentia, em meu íntimo, e entendia o que acontecera na sala. Tentamos proteger Shun a todo custo, não deixamos que saísse do quarto, com receio de que algo desse tipo pudesse acontecer, e ele, sem que percebêssemos, fez o que precisa fazer, sem nosso consentimento. Não nos disse nada, parecia dormir o tempo todo. Ou será que ficara quieto apenas para não nos contrariar?

Terminei minha refeição, preparei a de Ikki. Com a bandeja em mãos, fui interrompido por Saori antes de alcançar as escadas.

– Hyoga, você sabe o significado e as consequências do que aconteceu na sala, não sabe?

– Sim. Andrômeda passou no seu teste. Agora será a minha vez... E eu sou o cavaleiro de Cisne e farei o que foi designado. Precisaremos apenas dar um tempo a ele para se recuperar.

– Não temos mais tempo. Precisamos apressar nossas providências.

– Mas ele precisa de tempo ou não servirá aos seus planos. Se ele amanhecer bem, inicio com treinamento.

– Por favor, certifique-se de que Ikki irá para o Santuário. Precisarei falar com Koré amanhã mesmo.

– Sim, me certificarei e iniciarei minhas observações acerca do cavaleiro de Andrômeda.

– Obrigada, e boa noite.

Subi as escadas com a janta de Ikki. Meu coração galopava, parecia querer livrar-se das esporas. Eu sabia que Shun faria o que estivesse ao seu alcance para auxiliar Athena sem pensar nas consequências, mas indagava-me se eu mesmo estava disposto a forçá-lo além de sua capacidade atual. Abri a porta devagar, encontrei o mais velho sentado na beira da cama. O mais novo acomodado encolhido abraçando as próprias pernas; engraçado como esta posição sempre lhe parecia mais confortável, talvez se sentisse mais seguro assim. Em silêncio, puxei a cadeira da escrivaninha, fiz companhia silenciosa a Ikki enquanto este jantava, me oferecendo para levar a louça de volta para a cozinha. Sabia que ele não sairia do lado do menor, ficaria ali até amanhecer, quando seria o dia de Fênix voar para o Santuário.

Em meu quarto, a noite passou sem nenhum problema e acordei com a luz do sol em meu rosto. Era cedo, não se ouvia som algum na Mansão, todos pareciam ainda dormir. Realizei minha higiene matinal e fui até o quarto onde os irmãos haviam passado a noite. Encontrei Ikki sentado na cadeira que eu usara na noite anterior, com a cabeça apoiada na cama, junto aos braços, segurando a mão pequena do irmão entre as suas. Aproximei-me em silêncio, mas ele tinha os sentidos muito aguçados para não notar minha presença.

– Bom dia, pato. – Falou em um volume baixo. – Ele dormiu a noite toda, não tive coragem de acordá-lo. – Levantando-se, soltou delicadamente a mão do menor e, pegando uma mochila que se encontrava no chão, disse-me quase a pedir. – Estou indo para o Santuário. Você cuida dele.

Àquele olhar ameaçador, não havia jeito responder que não fosse apenas com um _sim_. O que Ikki não imaginava é que cumprir o que ele me pedia era exatamente o que eu queria fazer. Mesmo que não executasse a missão para a qual própria Athena havia me designado, eu cuidaria do meu pequeno anjo.

– Chame-o daqui a umas duas horas, ele precisa comer alguma coisa...

– Sim, eu vou cuidar dele.

– E troque o curativo da mão...

– Sim, eu vou cuidar dele. – Repetia de forma a tentar que acreditasse em minhas palavras.

– E o ajude a...

– Eu-vou-cui-dar-de-le! – Falei bem pausado, quem sabe assim ele entenderia.

– Ok. Avisa o Seiya e a Saori que eu já fui. E não esquece de...

– Qual a parte do _eu-vou-cui-dar-de-le_ você não entendeu?

Com uma expressão preocupada no rosto, saiu do quarto em passos leves, alcançou a pequena sacada do quarto e voou para o Santuário. Agora eu estava ali, contemplando o rosto singelo que tanto me impressionava a mente e o coração. Seus delicados dedos, sua pele macia. Agora, era eu a segurar sua mão entre as minhas. Só percebi que apertava por demais quando esboçou uma fisionomia de descontentamento, ainda dormindo. Foi quando percebi que o corte parecia sangrar por entre a gaze do curativo. Será que o esforço de ontem abrira a ferida? Soltei-lhe com carinho e fui buscar a caixa de primeiros socorros. Cortei a bandagem com uma tesoura, e fazia assepsia, antes de colocar a pomada cicatrizante, quando o ouvi murmurando.

– Ai...

– Calma, já estou acabando. O corte da mão abriu...

– Meu irmão foi...

– Eu ficarei aqui...

– Ele precisava ir. É necessário que se cumpram os rituais para reerguer o Santuário... – Ele falava de olhos fechados, sussurrando.

– Que rituais, meu anjo? – Eu perguntava naturalmente, e não como se conversasse com um sonâmbulo. Já havia terminado, estava apenas segurando sua mão entre as minhas.

– Diga, quais rituais? – Insistia, queria saber o quanto ele sabia ou havia percebido.

– Rituais de Perséfone e Athena... – E virando-se, com o novo curativo na mão, soltou-se de mim e voltou a dormir. Será que ele sabia o que estava por vir e o que se esperava dele? Olhei com atenção, realmente ele estava dormindo. Fiquei ali sentado na cadeira da escrivaninha acariciando seus cabelos castanhos e sentindo o aroma doce de flores que emanava deles. Era uma cena muito melhor que em meus pensamentos... O sol pedia licença e a brisa matutina balançava suavemente as cortinas. Nem sei quanto tempo fiquei absorto por minha visão; era o foco de minha atenção naquele lugar e nada mais importava. Despertei de meus devaneios ao ouvir passos no corredor. Seiya estava bem, podia proteger a deusa. Eu protegeria Shun.

Quando percebi que acordava, logo me anunciei.

– Anjo, bom dia...

– Bom dia, Hyoga. – Disse sentando-se na cama, compenetrado.

– Vamos descer para comer alguma coisa? Você dormiu direto...

– Por gentileza, poderia me deixar um pouco sozinho para eu fazer minha higiene? Se não for incômodo, gostaria de encontrá-lo lá embaixo. – Estava estranhamente mais sério, porém, não menos educado e doce.

– Eu também não comi ainda. Te espero na cozinha. Tenha cuidado, tá?

– Obrigado pela gentileza.

Saí, fechando a porta atrás de mim. Desci as escadas, pensativo. Ele parecia nem lembrar do que falou agora a pouco. _O que será que está se passando por aquela cabecinha? Perséfone... Ninguém falou dela para Shun nem para Ikki, como ele pode saber? Hyoga, o que você está pensando? Ele é seu amigo, não tem obrigação de ficar te chamando de Oga o tempo todo. O que você realmente está esperando, Hyoga?_

Senti algo a me tirar dos pensamentos. Era a mão espalmada de Seiya, balançando na frente dos meus olhos.

– Oi! Eita, tá dormindo em pé? 'Cê sabe como tá o Shun? Cadê o Ikki?

– Calma, Seiya, vamos a uma pergunta de cada vez! As respostas: não, sim, Santuário.

– Como?

– Não, não estou dormindo em pé. Sim, sei como está Shun; no quarto mas já deve estar descendo. E Santuário, é para onde o Ikki foi agora de manhã.

Saori parecia procurar em meu tom de voz algo que me denunciasse. Antes que eu pudesse oferecer alguma resposta adicional, o santo de Andrômeda descia as escadas calmamente, vestindo um moletom de algodão fino e de cor azul escura, grande para ele. Era o moletom do irmão, devia sentir-se, assim, com menos saudade. O verde esmeraldino de seus olhos brilhava.

– Bom dia, Seiya, Hyoga. Bom dia, senhoria Saori.

A deusa apressou-se a perguntar, deveria estar angustiada pelas providências que se faziam prementes.

– Bom dia, Shun. Você está bem?

– Sim, obrigado por perguntar.

– Você lembra de ontem? – Pégasus sempre curioso e afoito.

– O que eu deveria lembrar?

– Ontem 'cê desceu, curou os meus machucados e apagou. Não lembra, não?!

Neste momento, começava a me perguntar se Seiya era Pégasus mesmo ou outro equino comum...

– Não me lembro, mas se eu fui útil de alguma forma, fico feliz com isso. E desculpe se causei algum transtorno...

Eu já pensava em como tirar meu pequeno daquela situação.

– Olha, o que vocês acham de comermos logo, porque pretendo treinar um pouco agora de manhã e queria companhia de Shun. Sol e ar fresco farão muito bem a ele, não é Saori?

– Creio que sim. Pelo que o médico explicou, precisa de uma boa alimentação, repouso e um pouco de atividade física leve, nada de muito esforço. Vocês precisam voltar ao condicionamento físico de cavaleiros o quanto antes. Eu tenho algo importante a fazer hoje, preciso conversar com uma pessoa importante. – Disse, cutucando Seiya com o cotovelo, que a olhava com cara de que não entendera uma vírgula. Realmente, esses dois se merecem, não conseguiam disfarçar nada.

– Se não for incômodo, Hyoga, aceito seu convite para treinarmos. O que acha de vir também, Seiya? Claro, se não tiver outra coisa para fazer e for de seu agrado.

– Claro! Vamos os três! Saori, você fica aí aturando o Tatsumi que vamos para o jardim treinar depois de comer!

– O jardim não! Tem flores recém-plantadas, vocês vão acabar com elas! O bosque é melhor para treinarem!

– Ah, Saori, vamos ter que andar até lá! Aqui é mais perto, não vamos maltratar suas queridas flores!

– Seiya, estou pedindo para irem para o bosque! Lá tem mais espaço, não estraga o jardim, e... eu preciso que vocês estejam lá! Pronto!

– Mas por que... Ai, pára de me cutucar!

– E você pára de questionar o que eu peço!

Os dois seguiam em uma pequena discussão infrutífera. Eu entendera que Saori desejava evocar Koré, sem que estivéssemos na Mansão. Shun fazia seu desjejum tranquilo, sem parecer se importar com a conversa pouco amigável dos dois.

Enquanto eu comia, pensava no tipo de treino que poderíamos realizar. Ainda estava preocupado com o que ouvira entre aqueles murmúrios sonambúlicos. O avoado do Seiya até poderia vir conosco, mas eu tinha que pensar como testar a fidelidade de Andrômeda. Muitos questionamentos passavam pela minha mente, mas uma resposta certa repetia-se; eu cuidaria de Shun de qualquer forma.

 **(Continua...)**


	12. Chapter 12 - Testando novos sentimentos

**Aviso Legal**

Alguns dos personagens encontrados nesta história e/ou universo não me pertencem, mas são de propriedade intelectual de seus respectivos autores. Os eventuais personagens originais desta história são de minha propriedade intelectual. História sem fins lucrativos criada de fã e para fã sem comprometer a obra original.

 **Fanfiction 'No limite da espera'**

 **Capítulo 12. Testando novos sentimentos**

Enquanto eu comia, pensava no tipo de treino que poderíamos realizar. Ainda estava preocupado com o que ouvira entre aqueles murmúrios sonambúlicos. O avoado do Seiya até poderia vir conosco, mas eu tinha que pensar como testar a fidelidade de Andrômeda. Muitos questionamentos passavam pela minha mente, mas uma resposta certa repetia-se; eu cuidaria de Shun de qualquer forma.

– Terminaram? – Perguntei com receio de ouvir a resposta; na verdade, não queria ter que treinar naquele dia. Seiya foi o primeiro a se prontificar, ainda com a boca lotada de comida.

– Uhun! Vamos! – Não sei o que Saori via nele. Pelo menos, entre nós, havia alguém tão educado quanto a deusa.

– Com a sua licença, senhorita Saori, gostaríamos de nos dirigir ao bosque para treinarmos um pouco.

– Claro, podem ir. Terminei também e tenho assuntos importantes a resolver.

Levando garrafas de água e uns lanches, saímos os três em direção a um lugar mais descampado do enorme bosque que cercava a Mansão. Enquanto passávamos pelo jardim, ouvíamos reclamações.

– Tá vendo! A gente podia ficar aqui! O jardim é bem melhor, a piscina tá perto, podemos ir na cozinha comer a hora que quisermos... Que saco ter que ir lá pro bosque! A Saori consegue ser tão chata, às vezes!

A caminhada durou uns dez minutos, mas Seiya não parava de falar. Parecia ter engolido uma vitrola velha!

Finalmente, chegamos ao lugar descampado. Em volta, árvores frondosas lançavam suas copas ao centro.

Pedi ao Shun que observasse, sentado ao pé de uma delas, enquanto Seiya e eu treinávamos golpes sem o uso do cosmo. Solicitei que fosse nosso juiz, que observasse os socos, chutes, a velocidade e qualidade de nosso ataque e defesa. Seiya, sempre afoito, foi o primeiro a atacar. Utilizava mais os braços, assim como eu. Após um bom tempo, quando já estávamos tomando novo fôlego, pedi ao nosso amigo que nos dissesse sua opinião. Mas fui surpreendido.

– Peço desculpas pelo que vou dizer, mas me parece que vocês estão meio lentos. Por acaso vocês estão brincando e tentando me distrair?

– Como assim, estamos lentos? Estou cansado e com a língua de fora! – Esbravejou Seiya.

– Me desculpem...

– Vamos treinar usando o cosmo, agora! – Tentei trazer a atenção para mim. As copas das árvores balançavam intensamente e sentíamos a expansão do cosmo um do outro, agora seria pra valer. – Dance, Cisne! Leve o frio das Geleiras Eternas sobre as suas asas! Pó de Diamante!

– Meteoro de Pégasus!

Seus ataques e defesas estavam muito ótimos, para um cavaleiro que ficou desacordado dois meses; realmente, sua autoconfiança, fé e força de vontade, o faziam capaz de renovar seu cosmo e elevá-lo a níveis extraordinários. Nossas técnicas colidiam e deixaram o ar repleto de flocos de neve. Era realmente bonito de se observar. Parecia que um pequeno inverno se abatera sobre nós, apenas no local onde treinávamos. Antes que pudéssemos perceber, um terceiro cosmo se fazia presente, no mesmo momento em que nos atacávamos e nos defendíamos mutuamente. Ante a esta distração, caímos os dois, jogados longe um pelo outro, após eu tentar defende-me dos Meteoros. Enquanto me levantava, pude perceber Seiya há vários metros, ainda ajoelhado no chão, e Shun a emanar seu cosmo róseo e tranquilizante. Alcançava a nós dois facilmente, apesar da distância, e nos imobilizava com suaves correntes de ar. Ele estava em pé e olhava para nós com muita ternura, parecia não querer que nos machucássemos.

– Meus amigos, vocês não precisam fazer isso, a guerra acabou, não sou favorável a batalhas...

– Estamos é treinando, você também deveria! – Bradou Seiya, incomodado. O cosmo de Andrômeda estava incrível, nem parecia emanar daquele pequeno jovem que aparentava tanta fragilidade. Sabíamos que o ar paralisante ao redor de nosso corpo é uma forma da própria Corrente Nebulosa criada por Shun para que o inimigo desistisse da batalha sem que o pior lhe ocorresse. Um movimento por nossa parte, por menor que pudesse ser, e uma verdadeira tempestade poderia explodir.

– Ah, deixa disso, vamos treinar, pára essa corrente de ar! – Pégasus era a imagem da irritação; impulsivo assim como Fênix, adorava um bom treino utilizando o cosmo. Com toda essa agitação, não percebemos uma quarta presença entre nós.

Uma bela e jovem dama, com feições de uma adolescente, de cabelos longos, flutuava, ao som de pequenas ninfas a cantar. Se aproximava de Shun, que a vislumbrava. Os olhos perdendo seu brilho característico, o que acontecia bem diante de nós. Não conseguíamos fazer nada, a Nebulosa ainda impedia nossos movimentos. A jovem tomou seu rosto entre as mãos e levantou-o no ar, ao que o santo de Andrômeda flutuava também, quase à altura dela.

– Então, aqui está você, meu senhor amado... Estes olhos, este cosmo... Realmente, Athena me disse a verdade. Precisarei esperar o outono para acordá-lo... – Deu-lhe um beijo suave aos lábios, sem deixar de fitar seus olhos. Levitava a uns dois metros do chão. Shun, em seus um metro e sessenta e cinco, ainda mais alto, de forma que seu rosto ficasse à mesma altura que o dela, o corpo solto, relaxado como se a lei da gravidade não existisse mais, sendo segurado pelo rosto por aquelas mãos femininas. Ficamos a olhar a cena sem entender o que deveríamos fazer, o cosmo da dama era calmo e não demonstrava agressividade, mas seu interesse por nosso amigo levantava suspeitas. Estávamos imobilizados pela Corrente Nebulosa, mas pude perceber o olhar vidrado e quase sem vida do meu pequeno anjo, e, flutuando daquele jeito, parecia ainda mais um anjo...

– Quem é você? O que quer? – Gritei de onde eu estava. A jovem respondeu, sem deixar de olhar os olhos de Shun, que parecia enfeitiçado.

– Eu sou a deusa responsável pelas estações do ano na superfície e sou a rainha do submundo, Cisne. E aqui está parte do cosmo de meu amado marido. Realmente, ele é o santo cavaleiro de Andrômeda, porém a fusão dos cosmos faz Hades presente aqui. Vê? Ele está em minhas mãos...

– Shun, você é o cavaleiro de Andrômeda!

– Não adianta, ele é meu...

Meu amigo piscou as pálpebras algumas vezes, como se tentasse identificar o que acontecia.

– Nos encontraremos no outono...

Ao dizer isso, o som das ninfas silenciou e a tal moça sumiu como fumaça ao vento, soltando nosso amigo, ao que ele sentiu o impacto no chão, desfazendo as róseas correntes de ar. Corremos ao encontro daquele que ainda parecia hipnotizado.

– Ei, cara, 'cê tá bem? – Seiya dizia, parecia mais impressionado que o amigo que caíra.

– Estou bem sim, obrigado pela preocupação. Mas o que aconteceu? Eu ia começar a treinar usando o cosmo com vocês e só me lembro de cair...

– 'Cê tá esquecido feito a velha do cais!

O brilho de seus olhos estava de volta e fiquei com receio de contar-lhe toda a verdade.

– Acho que você ainda está cansado demais para forçar o cosmo. O que acha de ficarmos aqui um pouco, você descansa e olhamos a paisagem? Seiya, vá contar à Saori o que aconteceu.

– Contar tudo?

– Sim, Seiya, e nos deixe aqui, por enquanto.

– Tô indo! Mais tarde venho chamar vocês! – Que bom que ele não questionou novamente, como era teimoso.

– O que é esse tudo que Seiya vai contar para senhorita Saori? – Shun perguntou, curioso.

– Nada... Vem cá, descansa. Você ainda não está totalmente recuperado.

Nos encostamos na árvore de forma mais conformável, e abracei meu anjo, de maneira que sua cabeça fosse apoiada em meu ombro. Ficamos ali a olhar os flocos de neve no ar, enquanto ele estendia o braço tentando que um ou outro caísse na palma de sua mão e derretesse. Desse jeito, o curativo ficaria molhado, mas era mais confortável ao meu coração ver seu olhar mais alegre ao acompanhar cada floco derretendo. Acariciava suas madeixas castanhas sedosas com aroma de flores e sentia um certo incômodo ao lembrar do beijo roubado por aquela jovem. Provavelmente seria Koré, pois Athena disse que falaria com ela, que a evocaria. Então, qual seria meu papel nesse teste de fidelidade do cosmo de Andrômeda?

– Meu anjo...

– Sim, Hyoga...

– O que você faria se precisasse decidir entre Athena e Hades?

– Que pergunta estranha... Claro que seria Athena! Não há nem o que pensar, sou o cavaleiro de Andrômeda de Athena! Mostrei isso em Giudecca, não mostrei?

– Claro! E o que você faria se fosse preciso entregar-se a uma dama de Hades?

– De Hades? Eu... Se for para ajudar Athena, entregar-me-ia sem questionar, faria tudo por Athena...

Um silêncio imenso parecia pairar sobre nós. Com a mão livre, apontei para um ponto entre a copa das árvores e sussurrei _Círculo de Gelo_ ; novos flocos de neve começaram a cair. Ele se encolheu, apoiando a cabeça sobre meu peito, suspirando profundamente, tentando continuar a explicação à minha pergunta.

– Eu... Por Athena... Por nossa deusa, nem pensaria em...

– Pode falar, sempre nos escutamos um ao outro, sempre dissemos tudo um ao outro.

– Acho que estou... Meio confuso... Meus sentimentos estão confusos... É isso...

Afundou o rosto para meu peito e respirava profundamente. Com a ponta dos dedos, fazia pequenos caracóis com meu cabelo, carinhosamente, como se fosse algo comum, como quando fazia quando éramos crianças e vinha para meu quarto em busca de acalento na ausência de Ikki.

Ficamos ali não sei por quanto tempo, eu sentindo o aroma floral do seu cabelo sedoso e ele parecia sentir-me bem e seguro apoiado em mim. Ouvi dizer, quase dormindo.

– Essas coisas são tão complicadas de explicar, Hyoga…

Percebi algo em sua voz. Ele não me chamara de _Oga_ , desde o momento em que acordou hoje. Mas nada era importante ali. Permiti que adormecesse junto a mim. Bem disse o Ikki que irmão é título conquistado, não adquirido com o sangue. Acho que eu desejava outro título no coração do meu pequeno anjo virginiano. Enlevado por aquelas folhas que anunciavam a proximidade do outono em meio aos flocos de neve, recitava em minha mente.

 _Derramando doçura / Clara chama silente / Ardendo meu sonhar (...)_

 **(Continua...)**


	13. Chapter 13 - Rumo ao Santuário

**Aviso Legal**

Alguns dos personagens encontrados nesta história e/ou universo não me pertencem, mas são de propriedade intelectual de seus respectivos autores. Os eventuais personagens originais desta história são de minha propriedade intelectual. História sem fins lucrativos criada de fã e para fã sem comprometer a obra original.

 **Fanfiction 'No limite da espera'**

 **Capítulo 13. Rumo ao Santuário**

Percebi algo em sua voz. Ele não me chamara de Oga, desde o momento em que acordou hoje. Mas nada era importante ali. Permiti que adormecesse junto a mim. Bem disse o Ikki que irmão é título conquistado, não adquirido com o sangue. Acho que eu desejava outro título no coração do meu pequeno anjo virginiano. Enlevado por aquelas folhas que anunciavam a proximidade do outono em meio aos flocos de neve, recitava em minha mente.  
 _Derramando doçura / Clara chama silente / Ardendo meu sonhar (...)_

– Ei, gente, hora de comer! – Falava Seiya, aproximando-se sem cuidado.

– Shi... Fale baixo! – Como fazê-lo calar aquela boca grande? – O Shun está dormindo. Vou cuidar dele até acordar por si mesmo.

– Cara, que foi aquele cosmo dele? Parou a gente de longe, sem nem se esforçar! E aquela menina, que foi aquilo? Que doideira!

– Foi Koré, Seiya, lembra? Bota esse negócio que você tem dentro da cabeça chamado cérebro para funcionar!

– Seu chato!

–Você que é meio lento…

– Não sou lento, meus meteoros são quase na velocidade da luz!

– Mas seu raciocínio é lento, que dá dó!

– Pô, não esculacha! Fala, seu cubo de gelo, o que foi aquilo?

– Foi Koré, Seiya, já disse!

– Então deve ter sido a Saori que chamou e ela encontrou a gente treinando...

– Foi! Meu Zeus, até que enfim! Agora sai daqui, acabaremos acordando ele!

O pangaré saiu relinchando apoquentado. Ficamos os dois sozinhos no bosque. O pequeno de cabelos castanhos se remexia no meu abraço, murmurando alguma coisa que eu não podia entender. Ajeitei-o melhor, deitando-o com as costas no chão e a cabeça em minhas pernas, para que ficasse mais confortável. Era como um remédio calmante observá-lo dormir, enquanto acariciava seu rosto e seus cabelos. Percebia que murmurava de vez em quando; poucas palavras eu conseguia entender. Sabia que precisávamos comer, mas tê-lo ali me fazia bem, de alguma forma.

Começou a se agitar, e algo em mim sugeria que devia acordá-lo, mas outra parte de mim sugeria ouvi-lo e ver até aonde iria tal aflição. Emanava seu cosmo, estava conturbado. Parecia sonhar com alguma batalha passada. Sua respiração começou a se acelerar e seu rosto empalidecia gradativamente. A cor parecia sumir daquele rosto angelical.

Aproximei-me de seus lábios pálidos, gostaria de algo a mais, de tocá-los com os meus, porém palavras eram ditas e eu precisava ouvi-las.

– Por Athena, Perséfone... Somente por Athena... Os cavaleiros de ouro de Athena...

Seu cosmo foi ficando mais e mais perturbado e preocupei-me, pois sua respiração estava muito acelerada e seu rosto muito pálido.

– Meu anjo, é só um sonho... – Batia levemente com a ponta dos dedos em sua bochecha branca. Nada. Tentei ser mais enfático, o balancei pelos ombros; nada. Ele repetia as mesmas palavras.

– Somente por Athena... Sou Andrômeda de Athena, Perséfone...

Puxei-o para meu abraço. Ele parecia conversar com alguém dentro de sua mente; será que havia se conectado tão intensamente à Koré? Eu pensava no Deus de minha mãe, talvez me ajudasse naquela situação.

– Shun, é só um sonho... É um sonho...

Seus olhos se abriram de repente, parecia ter escutado a minha voz.

– O quê?...

– Você estava sonhando...

– Que estranho... Vi uma moça... cabelos longos... Vi também Athena... – Dizia tomando fôlego entre uma frase e outra. – Eu vi você e seus olhos azuis... Não, você não iria fazer isso... Você não pode fazer isso!

Enquanto tentava acalmar a respiração, afastou-se do meu abraço, ficando de frente para mim. Seu rosto ainda pálido, assustado.

– Nós somos irmãos, não é? Temos o mesmo pai... Não entendo, Hyoga!

– Ora, pai é quem nos cria e nos ama. E isso não tivemos.

– Mas os olhos... Estavam em minha mente...

– Os olhos de quem? Seja um pouco mais específico.

Levantou-se rapidamente, as pernas ainda trêmulas, segurou-se na árvore para não cair. Me mantive sentado. Agora eu queria ver até onde ele iria! Até onde conseguiria deixar de expressar seus sentimentos mais profundos? Eu não deveria testá-lo? Não era um teste que Athena queria? Então, era um teste o que eu faria!

– Diga! Os olhos de quem? Os meus?! – Insisti, ainda sentado. Ele tentou correr, mas só conseguia deslocar-se de árvore em árvore, afastando-se de mim.

– Diga!

– Não! Não está certo! Você está me confundindo! – Ele já estava a uma distância considerável.

– Volte aqui! E diga o que precisa ser dito! Eu não vou cuidar de você o tempo todo! – Nossa conversa começava a ficar meio sem sentido.

– Não! Eu preciso sair daqui! Por favor, me deixe ir embora!

– Você vai abandonar Athena?!

– Athena? Não! Eu sou cavaleiro de Athena!

– Então, do que está fugindo?!

– Por que você fez isso?... Eu estou confuso… Preciso… Sair…

Eu continuava sentado, observando-o se afastar, bradando ofegante, que precisada sair dali. Se ele precisava ir, que fosse, oras! Chega! O que ele estava tentando dizer, o que precisava tirar de dentro dele? Sentimento? Quem ele pensa que é? Pensa que vou ficar atrás dele, cuidando de cada respiração, de cada palavra? Ele não entende, é algo muito além do que pensa. Eu fiquei todos aqueles dias no hospital cuidando de alguém que nem entende seus próprios sentimentos? De quem ele estava falando? De mim? De Koré? De Perséfone? De Athena? Sabe de uma coisa, melhor voltar pra Mansão, ele sabe o caminho, sempre gostou de treinar aqui sob o céu estrelado.

– Você não precisa de companhia! Já estou cuidando de você a muito tempo, pode se virar sozinho! É isso! Vou te deixar sozinho para que você possa pensar no que está sentindo e tomar suas decisões. – Agora, eu que bradava em voz alta. Sentia raiva do que acontecia. Seu cosmo parecia pronto para fazer o tal ritual com Perséfone lá no Santuário e ajudar a trazer à vida os cavaleiros de ouro. Era isso que eu diria a Athena.

–Voltarei pra Mansão, Shun!

Silêncio.

– Ei, cadê a sua educação? – Eu falava tudo sem pensar direito, ainda sentado. Procurei-o com o olhar e não o via. Tampouco escutava alguma resposta à minha pergunta.

– Que droga! Eu vou voltar pra Mansão, se você quiser ficar aí sozinho, problema é seu! – Levantei irritado e tomei o caminho de volta, não importava mais, nada importava mais

– Você escutou?! – Falei mais irritado ainda, quando ouvi um barulho ao longe entre as árvores.

– Shun?! – Nenhuma resposta. Ele deve estar aborrecido, deve ter socado alguma árvore, não quer conversar. Continuei meu caminho em direção ao jardim de entrada da Mansão.

Algo em minha mente parecia recriminar o que eu fazia. Minha própria voz ecoava. _Eu-vou-cui-dar-de-le._ As palavras ditas ao seu irmão ainda hoje pela manhã, quando foi para o Santuário.

– Droga! Onde está aquele mimado?! – pensava em voz alta. Voltei pelo mesmo caminho, a noite parecia chegar mais cedo do que eu esperava. Eu ia seguindo o rastro de seu cosmo bosque adentro; estava angustiado e tenso, diferente da calma habitual. Minha mente recriminava-me. _Ah, seu garoto complicado, onde você está? Não faz isso comigo, não me provoque assim._ As cenas do hospital, o piso ensanguentado, a luz da lua. Percebi seu cosmo mais próximo. Ainda angustiado, perdido. Procurei em meio à ausência de iluminação que iniciava com a noite, seu cosmo era a única coisa que me guiava. _Droga! Anjo, onde você está?!_

Encontrei-o longe, ao lado de uma árvore, sentado no chão. Chamei-o uma, duas vezes. Sentei ao seu lado e virei-o de forma que olhasse para mim. _Eu-vou-cui-dar-de-le_ , minha mente cobrava-me.

– Meu anjo, o que houve? – Perguntei, com receio do que poderia ouvir.

– Eu não consegui mais caminhar... Queria ir... Não sei pra onde... Só queria organizar... Aqui dentro...

– Eu sei... Calma, já acabou. Veja, lá no horizonte – Tentei fazê-lo se distrair, ele ainda respirava ofegante entre as frases. A lua surgia devagarinho, começando sua tarefa noturno na noite estrelada.  
Seu cosmo e sua respiração se acalmavam aos poucos.

– Vamos, come alguma coisa. Também trouxe água.

– Você não devia...

– Shii… Depois a gente conversa. Tente se acalmar.

– Está bem… Mas não faça aquilo de novo… Eu gosto tanto de você…

Ficamos ali, quietos, até a lua despontar no céu em seu esplendor. Quanto tempo estivemos ali? Nem eu poderia mensurar... Víamos a lua alta, sentíamos a brisa mais fria.

– Precisamos voltar para a Mansão, devem estar preocupados.

Levantei e puxei-o pelos braços. Céus, como estava leve! Caminhamos, saindo do bosque em direção à Mansão. Meu pequeno parecia adormecer enquanto andava. Se eu não soubesse o que havia ocorrido, diria que estava ao lado de um bêbado.

– Puxa, demoraram! O que aconteceu? – O intrometido do Seiya sempre sem noção de hora ou lugar.

– Vou com ele até o quarto, precisa descansar. Já desço. – E subimos as escadas; eu e o bêbado, que ainda quis tomar banho e colocar outra roupa, aquele moletom azul estava sujo de grama. Esperei sentado na cadeira da escrivaninha que ele saísse do banho; já pronto com um conjunto verde confortável para deitar-se, agradeceu-me.

– Obrigado pela companhia hoje, Hyoga. Acho que posso me organizar sozinho, aqui. Poderia agradecer à senhorita Saori, por mim? Não estou sentindo fome, prefiro descansar.

– Tem certeza que está bem? – Minha mente me recriminava por minha súbita atitude de arrogância de antes.

– Sim, acho que teremos um dia de muitas novidades amanhã. Gostaria de estar pronto.  
Falava com uma firmeza estranha, apesar nos sinais claros de que estava pronto a despencar de sono.

– Então, até amanhã.

– Boa noite, Hyoga, e obrigado novamente.

Antes de sair, com a porta ainda entreaberta, pude perceber que se ajeitou na cama, de lado com as costas para mim, abraçando as pernas. Aguardei por ali e em pouco tempo, ele dormia profundamente. Saí do quarto, e desci as escadarias. _Como ele poderia saber de tantas coisas sem que havíamos conversado? Seria uma nova característica do seu cosmo?_

Durante o jantar, Saori nos avisou de sua decisão. Iríamos para o Santuário no dia seguinte.

– Pensei que teríamos pelo menos mais uma semana. O Ikki foi hoje pela manhã! Por que esta decisão agora? – Perguntei, preocupado. Quando o assunto era Shun, as palavras pareciam brotar contra minha vontade.

– Os procedimentos para trazer novamente à vida os cavaleiros de ouro não podem mais esperar, em pouco mais de 48 horas será o equinócio de outono. Pensei que poderíamos dispor de mais tempo, porém devemos fazer o ritual enquanto Koré ainda se encontra no mundo superior e, pelo que pude perceber, cosmo de Andrômeda está pronto, apesar de ele mesmo não estar recuperado fisicamente. E você, Hyoga, cumpriu sua missão; até em seus sonhos, Andrômeda é fiel a mim. Preparem suas coisas, amanhã partiremos para reconstruir o Santuário.

 **(Continua...)**


	14. Chapter 14 - Equinócio de outono

**Aviso Legal**

Alguns dos personagens encontrados nesta história e/ou universo não me pertencem, mas são de propriedade intelectual de seus respectivos autores. Os eventuais personagens originais desta história são de minha propriedade intelectual. História sem fins lucrativos criada de fã e para fã sem comprometer a obra original.

 **Fanfiction 'No limite da espera'**

 **Capítulo 14. Rumo ao Santuário: o equinócio de outono**

Os procedimentos para trazer novamente à vida os cavaleiros de ouro não podem mais esperar, em pouco mais de 48 horas será o equinócio de outono. Pensei que poderíamos dispor de mais tempo, porém devemos fazer o ritual enquanto Koré ainda se encontra no mundo superior e, pelo que pude perceber, cosmo de Andrômeda está pronto, apesar de ele mesmo não estar recuperado fisicamente. E você, Hyoga, cumpriu sua missão; até em seus sonhos, Andrômeda é fiel a mim. Preparem suas coisas, amanhã partiremos para reconstruir o Santuário.

Conforme as suspeitas do santo de Cisne, Athena havia evocado Koré naquele dia e feito um acordo. Ante os olhares surpresos dos dois cavaleiros, pediu licença e recolheu-se ao seu quarto. Usando sua influência como filha de Zeus e seu poderoso cosmo, ajudaria a deusa do submundo a reconstruir o inferno, e deixaria a seus cuidados. Em contrapartida, seria auxiliada para que houvesse êxito em reviver os cavaleiros de ouro mortos no muro das lamentações, que deram a vida para defendê-la. Era fundamental que todo o processo fosse realizado na noite do equinócio de outono, quando os dois hemisférios da Terra posicionam-se igualmente em relação ao sol.

Os equinócios ocorrem quando tanto o hemisfério sul quanto o hemisfério norte recebem a mesma quantidade de luz, fazendo com que o dia e a noite tenham a mesma duração e inauguram as estações do ano do outono e da primavera. Uma vez que a Grécia encontra-se no hemisfério norte, o equinócio de outono seria na noite de 22 para 23 de setembro, e por isso precisavam estar com o Santuário organizado até o dia do ritual.

Cada um em seu quarto, Seiya encontrava-se no terceiro sono, Hyoga na terceira insônia. Tentava ordenar em sua mente o que havia ocorrido naquele dia. Não aguentava a ansiedade que invadia seu peito. Seu coração galopava sem rédeas, feito o corcel sobre o qual lera outro dia em um dos livros na biblioteca da Mansão. Parecia querer saltar rumo à liberdade, rumo àquele que o fazia sentir-se um pouco vivo. Àquele que um dia aqueceu com o próprio cosmo seu coração congelado pelo mestre Camus e pela saudade daquela que lhe ofertara a vida e a fé. Onde estava sua fé quando mais precisava? Rogava ao Deus de sua mãe que não lhe abandonasse e que lhe acalmasse o coração que ardia em brasa. Todos imaginavam-no como o cavaleiro do gelo, mas o coração ardia como fogo. Seria melhor levantar e ver como outro estava. Deixou-o tal como um bêbado, jantou e foi para o próprio quarto. O pensamento repetia-se. _Eu-vou-cui-dar-de-le._ Como aquariano, teimoso em suas convicções, começava a revelar-se em um tipo mais elevado de sentimento de amizade. Reconhecendo em alguém um amigo verdadeiro, o admirava; não pelas semelhanças, mas por sua singularidade. Talvez mais que a um amigo. Mas essa nuance não era permitida de se manifestar, em diversas ocasiões, em que prevalecia sua arrogância e seu ar de superioridade.

Levantou, abriu sua porta. O corredor em silêncio e os pequenos candelabros antigos e amarelados nas paredes forçavam sua luz no breu quase total. Andou até encontrar o local tão desejado. Abriu a porta devagar e o que viu era puro contentamento. Seu anjo dormia calmamente, quieto, da mesma forma que ele havia deixado mais cedo; de lado, com as mãos abraçando as pernas. Sentiu como se alguém soprasse em sua mente. _Você deve cuidar do receptáculo de Hades. O equinócio de outono._ Pensva que só podia ser o fantasma de Perséfone o asssombrando, e sentia um arrepio percorrer seu corpo até os finos cabelos loiros de sua nuca. Procurou um calendário que sempre ficava em cima da escrivaninha. Como ele é organizadinho em tudo.

– Dia 22 de setembro... Daqui a dois dias... Droga, setembro! Esquecemos seu aniversário... – No calendário havia um círculo à lápis entorno do dia nove, nada mais. – Você salvou o Seiya no dia do seu aniversário, no dia em que iniciava mais um ano no seu ciclo de vida, e nenhum de nós percebeu, deve ser por isso que acordou. A vida é mesmo curiosa... Ainda não entendo como você parece saber de tantas coisas… Dormindo, assim, parece um anjo…

Saiu em silêncio e caminhou de volta ao seu quarto. Adormeceu sentindo o coração em trote mais calmo, com a certeza de que não deixaria nada de mal acontecer naquela noite. Acordou com as cortinas balançando à brisa; o sol já se fazia presente, atravessando a pequena sacada do quarto.

Depois de fazer a higiene matutina, sentou-se em sua cama a meditar antes de ir ao outro quarto acordar o menor, e avaliava como contaria a ele que iriam ao Santuário para o tal ritual com Perséfone, ou Koré. _As duas não são a mesma deusa?_ Ficou um tempo pensando no acontecido no dia anterior, as datas, as coincidências. Os sentimentos conflituosos. Ouviu passos de sapatos femininos no corredor. Sempre era despertado de seus pensamentos ou acordado por passos. Saori deveria colocar um isolamento acústico no chão. Ou seria ele que ouvia demais? Talvez devesse falar um pouco mais claramente sobre o que sentia ao invés de guardar tudo para si mesmo. Levantou e foi até o quarto do menor e qual não foi sua surpresa ao bater na porta.

– Shun, bom dia... Posso entrar?

– Bom dia, Hyoga. Entre, por gentileza, está aberta. Em que posso lhe ajudar?

– Você já arrumou tudo? Até a armadura? – Disse, reparando no ambiente bem organizado.

– Pois é... Sinto que a senhorita Saori tem algo a nos dizer, como se alguma coisa estivesse por acontecer. Sei lá... Você acredita em sensações premonitórias?

– Não sei…

– Percebo imagens diferentes, sensação de uma presença a me espreitar… Não como Ikki a tomar conta de mim, uma presença feminina poderosa.

– Você deve estar sentindo o cosmo de Athena, deve ser isso.

– Eu conheço o cosmo caloroso de nossa deusa. Não é o que estou sentindo… Mas deixa pra lá, tem coisas mais importantes para nos preocuparmos.

O que poderia dizer? O virginiano sempre tinha isso, ele lembrava bem da época em que eram crianças. O mais novo sempre sentia-se estranho quando algo de ruim estava por acontecer. Chorou muito na véspera de Ikki ir para a Ilha da Rainha da Morte, como se soubesse o que esperava o mais velho quando lá aportasse. Mas talvez o que o havia impressionado foi ter sido chamado novamente de Hyoga, no dia anterior e, agora, ali no quarto; o menor sempre dizia Oga quando conversavam mais intimamente e próximos, inclusive depois que acordou no hospital, após o inferno que haviam vivido.

– O que acha de descermos, Shun? Creio ter ouvido os passos de Saori no corredor.

– Também ouvi, vamos.

Na sala de estar, aquela com o quadro enorme do velho Kido, estava Saori esperando que seus cavaleiros descessem.

– Bom dia, Shun, Hyoga. – Ao que os cavaleiros responderam com um menear da cabeça, em respeito. – Onde será que está Seiya?

– Pelo que posso ouvir, deve ter ido direto pra cozinha. – Cisne sabia sacanear o amigo de um jeito polido e educado. – O que acham de fazermos companhia a ele?

– Sim, gostaria de conversar com vocês sobre o que planejo para hoje, e o que precisaremos resolver no Santuário. Já solicitei um dos jatos da Fundação para nosso transporte. E preciso conversar em particular com você, Shun.

– Claro, o que a senhorita desejar.

Excluindo o esfomeado cavaleiro de Pégasus que mais parecia uma criança à mesa, a refeição transcorreu calmamente.

– Meus queridos cavaleiros, preciso que arrumem suas coisas para a viagem. Os pilotos devem estar nos esperando. Assim que estiverem prontos, desçam e me encontrem no hall de entrada. Como hoje é dia vinte, teremos amanhã para acabarmos de organizar tudo e então será o dia do equinócio. Meu amigo Shun, conversaremos alguns detalhes durante a viagem, pode ser?

Ao pedido, os três assentiram e foram arrumar suas coisas. Logo estariam voando a caminho do Santuário. Como sempre, o pequeno virginiano foi o primeiro a se aprontar, suas coisas já estavam arrumadas mesmo. Se encontrava no ponto de encontro, em pé olhando para o jardim. Sempre gostou daquele local florido, a fonte com água límpida jorrando no pequeno lago, que refletia o astro-rei naquele belo dia de fim de verão.

 **(Continua...)**


	15. Chapter 15 - Reconstrução das casas

**Aviso Legal**

Alguns dos personagens encontrados nesta história e/ou universo não me pertencem, mas são de propriedade intelectual de seus respectivos autores. Os eventuais personagens originais desta história são de minha propriedade intelectual. História sem fins lucrativos criada de fã e para fã sem comprometer a obra original.

 **Fanfiction 'No limite da espera'**

 **Capítulo 15.** **A reconstrução das casas zodiacais**

Ao pedido, os três assentiram e foram arrumar suas coisas. Logo estariam voando a caminho do Santuário. Como sempre, o pequeno virginiano foi o primeiro a se aprontar, suas coisas já estavam arrumadas mesmo. Se encontrava no ponto de encontro, em pé olhando para o jardim. Sempre gostou daquele local florido, a fonte com água límpida jorrando no pequeno lago, que refletia o astro-rei naquele belo dia de fim de verão.

No jato da fundação, as mochilas e armaduras dos cavaleiros foram acomodadas no bagageiro, junto com algumas malas de mulher. Não tardaram a partir, a deusa desejava que chegassem antes do horário do almoço no Santuário, haviam muitas providências a serem tomadas. Seria bom percorrer aqueles quase dez mil quilômetros aéreos em menos de seis horas e o jato da fundação era um dos mais modernos. Mas, ainda assim, ficariam um tempo na aeronave. Ela teria oportunidade para explicar ao seu fiel cavaleiro o que precisava e suas expectativas.

Nos dois bancos primeiros, à direita, foram Saori e Shun, este na poltrona do corredor. Deveria ser bom para ela conversar com alguém tão educado como si mesma. Seiya havia se sentado em uma das poltronas da fileira única à esquerda, gostava da janela e iria implicar com Hyoga se este também desejasse uma; comia todos os petiscos oferecidos, nada passava sem ser devorado por sua boquinha nervosa. Cisne viajava na poltrona da janela atrás da deusa. Quem sabe conseguiria ouvir alguma coisa da conversa dos dois. Porém, se recriminava mentalmente. _Que é isso, Hyoga? Você já sabe o que vai acontecer! Por que está tão preocupado? Ele só está te chamando pelo nome. E daí? Seu nome não é Hyoga? Você está esperando o quê? Oga... Oguinha... Ah! Dorme que é melhor pra todo mundo. Você teve uma noite de merda pensando dele e ele vem falar com você como se nada tivesse acontecido no dia anterior. Mas nada aconteceu, realmente! Porra, cadê todo aquele mel na voz que somente ele tem? Droga, tô ficando desbocado igual ao Ikki... Dormir... É o melhor que faço... Vamos, pense nas geleiras da Sibéria… Neve… Frio… Gelo… Neve… Frio… Gelo... Que saudades daquela imensidão branca inebriante…_ O sono logo levou sua mente à sua amada Siberia e dormira por um tempo razoável, pois somente acordou quando chegavam ao aeroporto próximo ao Santuário com o piloto avisando por meio do autofalante.

Seiya tentava acordar e colocar o cinto, dormira de qualquer jeito depois de comer de um tudo no jato. Os dois à sua frente ainda conversavam e não caberia a ele saber o quê naquele momento. Após o pouso tranquilo da aeronave, com as malas de Saori, seus pertences e armaduras, foram até o carro que os esperava. Eram quase duas da tarde quando chegaram ao Santuário. Tudo estava muito diferente, vazio.

O libriano fizera um ótimo trabalho na organização física; as doze casas reformadas ainda exibiam, em alguns pontos, os sinais da última batalha travada ali. Cada uma estampava o símbolo de seu signo astrológico na entrada. Todos haviam trabalhado muito para reerguer as estruturas e colunas das casas zodiacais com fidelidade às suas características originais. Os soldados rasos e cavaleiros sem patentes nunca haviam se esforçado tanto como naqueles últimos dois dias com o leonino no comando, pois Fênix sabia ser enérgico e não deixava ninguém descansar até que tudo estivesse pronto. Antes de Saori subir até o Templo de Athena, ela instruiu aos três, quando estes se dirigiriam ao alojamento dos cavaleiros.

– Meninos, desejo que se acomodem, almocem e tentem descansar por hoje. Amanhã, teremos muitas providências que são urgentes. E você, Shun, quero que vá à enfermaria e refaça seu exame de sangue. Diga que pedi urgência no resultado. O médico saberá o que fazer, já avisei por telefone antes de sairmos do Japão, e passei as fichas médicas do hospital onde ficaram internados para os registros daqui.

– Ah, Saori, deixa a gente dar uma volta, ver como estão as coisas… Deixa, vai?

– Seiya… Está bem, pode sair um pouco depois de almoçar. Você dormiu a viagem quase toda mesmo! Mas não exagere, precisarei de vocês em perfeito estado na noite do dia 22. Precisarei dos cinco.

– Ah, tá! Aquele negócio, né?!

– É ritual, Seiya! Arf! Bom, já dei minhas orientações. Com licença.

A deusa iniciava sua subida pelas escadarias das doze casas. Todos no Santuário haviam sentido sua presença. O calor de seu cosmo consolava os envolvidos na reconstrução daquele lugar santo. Podia ver a pequena escada de Áries refeita, e a obra quase concluída; a arquitetura do telhado em forma de cúpulas. A cratera, resultado da luta entre Dohko e Shion, quase nivelada ao chão. Com tamanha confusão que se abateu sobre o Santuário nos últimos dois meses, até o menino Kiki tentava ajudar como podia, com seus poderes de telecinese e teletransporte, que não dependiam de seu cosmo.

– Olá, Kiki! Como você está, pequeno?

– Ah, senhorita Saori! Pequeno, não! Sou só um palmo mais baixo que o Shun!

– Está bem, grande Kiki de Appendix! Me conte, como estão as coisas por aqui?

– Senhorita, o Shyriu devia ser mestre de obras! Organizou a gente rapidinho! Só não entendo por que a senhorita mandou o Ikki pra cá… Ele é muito marrento e briga com todo mundo! – Com seus poucos oito anos, possuía a sinceridade características da idade.

– Mas ele ajudou ou atrapalhou?

– Ele ajudou muito o Shyriu, porque o dragão é também muito educado para colocar o povo pra trabalhar! Com Ikki ninguém dá bobeira com medo de virar churrasquinho!

O pequeno lemuriando conseguia extrair um sorriso de quem quer que fosse, tamanha transparência e lógica das quais dispunha em sua agitada cabecinha.

– Pode continuar arrumando a casa de Áries, acho que uma certa pessoa ficará muito orgulhosa de você!

– Obrigado, senhorita! Quero muito deixar o mestre Mu feliz quando ele voltar!

Após se despedir do menor, Saori subia as escadas calmamente, encontrando alguns operários no caminho. A escultura da cabeça de um touro em perfil, com grossas colunas dóricas circulando a área externa e interna da casa de Touro, lhe dava boas-vindas. Observava os detalhes refeitos em tão pouco tempo. Shyriu e Ikki fizeram um bom trabalho no comando da reconstrução.

Na casa de Gêmeos, os dois anjos esculpidos nas paredes. Sem seu cavaleiro, não se podiam ver os labirintos que deveriam estar ali. As casas pareciam apenas construções de pedra, não as moradas vivas que vibravam à presença dos cavaleiros de ouro. Em Câncer, lembrava das cabeças que ali haviam; no topo, a estrutura parecia se abrir para os lados; a casa mais próxima do inferno tão calma e tranquila. Era realmente estranho subir as escadas e sentir tamanho vazio.

Encontrou Ikki dando ordens a alguns soldados rasos. Ele queria as duas estátuas de leões postas uma do lado da outra em posição ameaçadora. Não que os leões parecessem meros gatinhos. As colunas externas e internas estavam lisas e pintadas, sem marcas ou arranhões, e, na fachada em cima da entrada, o símbolo do leão, como deveria ser.

– Boa tarde, Ikki. Está fazendo um ótimo trabalho aqui... – foi interrompida sem muita cerimônia.

– Vieram muito cedo e trouxeram meu irmão. Ele não está preparado para o que você espera dele.

– Você sabia do que precisávamos quando veio para cá, ontem.

– Mas achei que teríamos mais tempo. Que ele teria mais tempo.

– O equinócio não esperará por nós. Precisarei de todos vocês prontos, amanhã farei os preparativos e depois será o dia do equinócio.

– Se dependesse de mim, já tava tudo pronto, mas esses caras são uns molengas! – Aproveitou para dar um tapa na cabeça de um distraído que passava por perto.

– Gostaria de conversar alguns detalhes, preciso chegar ao Templo...

– Você encontrará com o Shyriu lá em cima, deve estar Virgem ou Libra.

– Obrigada.

Continuou sua caminhada tentando não mostrar-se afetada por ver o quanto havia sido destruído. Logo alcançou a entrada da casa daquele que fora o mais próximo de Deus. Duas grandes estátuas de Buda lhe davam boas-vindas. Era uma que parecia ter dado bastante trabalho, havia sido praticamente destruída pela segunda Exclamação de Athena, assim como o Jardim das Árvores Salas Gêmeas havia sido desertificado pela primeira. Shyriu tentava ao máximo organizar as obras, mas o estrago ali fora muito grande.

– Olá, Shyriu. Como você está? E como está Shunrei?

– Boa tarde, Saori. Estamos bem, eu trabalhando bastante; ela no alojamento das amazonas, com a Shaina, Marin e Seika. Acho que Seiya ficará muito feliz em reencontrar a irmã. Empreendemos esforços dobrados aqui, na casa de Virgem. Estava muito destruída...

– Realmente, Seiya sempre sonhou em reencontrar a irmã, e isso será muito importante como um incentivo para ele. O que fizeram nesta casa já é suficiente. Creio que, quando conseguirmos trazer Shaka novamente à vida, ele há de organizar facilmente as coisas que faltam.

– Já reformamos as casas de Libra, seu desenho poligonal e a torre central; em Escorpião, a entrada e o símbolo da casa. A estátua de centauro empunhando arco e flecha em Sagitário e a sua estátua de Deusa Athena em Capricórnio, bem como o símbolo em cima da entrada da casa. As colunas de textura lisa de Aquário e seu telhado esférico. Tudo está pronto. Talvez Hyoga queira conferir a casa de seu antigo mestre antes de darmos por refeita...

– Tenho certeza que desejará isso. Você fez uma ótima reorganização e reconstrução com o parco tempo que teve.

– Na última casa, quase não tivemos trabalho, apenas retocar as pilastras e os peixes em cada lado da entrada, em cima das colunas, mas não conseguimos fazer brotar ou replantar um muda de planta sequer. Apenas colocamos um gramado.

– A Casa de Peixes sente falta de Afrodite e este adoraria dar um toque pessoal, depois dos acontecimentos, principalmente à escadaria que leva ao Sala do Grande Mestre...

– Aliás, Saori, a decoração da Sala do Mestre conseguimos aprontar. Foi um dos primeiros lugares que reformamos, depois do seu Templo. Reconstruímos a estátua e o altar; e seus aposentos no Templo, além dos aposentos na Sala do Grande Mestre. Creio que você poderá utilizá-los, se assim desejar. Durante a reforma, encontramos diversos objetos e roupas pessoais dos cavaleiros de ouro nas áreas reservadas de diversas casas. Empacotados em caixas e etiquetados conforme o conteúdo.

– Obrigada, Shiryu. Algo mais?

– Somente uma pergunta. Tem certeza que poderemos realizar o ritual em conformidade com sua vontade?

– Não é uma questão de conforme a minha vontade, mas de necessidade. Depois do equinócio de outono, Koré passará a habitar o mundo dos mortos como Perséfone e perderemos a chance de realizar o ritual dentro do período possível.

– E Shun? Não será precoce exigir tanto dele?

– Com relação ao cosmo, não. Fisicamente, creio que sim. Sempre pudemos contar com a boa vontade dele, mesmo que o caminho escolhido fosse prejudicá-lo. Nos prepararemos amanhã, depois precisarei de vocês cinco, que atingiram o oitavo sentido. Algo me preocupa, tenho quase certeza que Shun não sairá ileso. Porém sei que posso confiar pessoalmente em seu cosmo e em sua dedicação, independente de sua constelação protetora o guiar ao sacrifício. Desta vez, ele fará algo que poderia escolher não fazer. Sua decisão parece basear-se em meu pedido e no bem que fará para a reconstrução do Santuário.

– Precisaremos conter Ikki quando o momento de o testemunho chegar...

– Conto com vocês para me auxiliarem com Fênix. Ele pode não aceitar bem a escolha do irmão menor.

 **(Continua...)**


	16. Chapter 16 - Reencontros

**Aviso Legal**

Alguns dos personagens encontrados nesta história e/ou universo não me pertencem, mas são de propriedade intelectual de seus respectivos autores. Os eventuais personagens originais desta história são de minha propriedade intelectual. História sem fins lucrativos criada de fã e para fã sem comprometer a obra original.

 **Fanfiction 'No limite da espera'**

 **Capítulo 16. Reencontros**

– Precisaremos conter Ikki quando o momento de o testemunho chegar...

– Conto com vocês para me auxiliarem com Fênix. Ele pode não aceitar bem a escolha do irmão menor.

Os três cavaleiros que chegaram do Japão acompanhando a deusa se dirigiram ao alojamento, acomodaram seus pertences e foram almoçar. No caminho, Shun foi até a enfermaria fazer o que lhe foi pedido, repetir seus exames de sangue. Durante o almoço, encontraram Jabu de Unicórnio, outro que adorava piadas e não perdia uma oportunidade de jogá-las a quem encontrasse.

– Cara, isso aqui já estava ficando uma chatice! – Disse, abraçando Seiya que carregava seu almoço em uma bandeja. – Trabalhamos igual aos soldados rasos pra reconstruir tudo isso aqui! Shyriu ainda é mais calmo, o Ikki é um casca grossa! Nem parece irmão daquele ali! – Apontava para Shun, que nem havia se servido ainda de seu almoço. – Vish, você tá magro igual às modelos de passarela! Agora que vão te confundir com mulher mesmo! – Saiu rindo, abraçado ao colega de piadas, Seiya. Esse até respeitava o amigo, mas quando se juntava ao Jabu, nada os segurava.

O cavaleiro do gelo a tudo observava, tentando olhar de forma séria para os dois, mas a piada parecia realmente engraçada. Não conseguia entender como o jeito delicado do outro exercia tanto magnetismo sobre seu comportamento. Shun nada disse, nem havia preparado sua refeição. Abaixou a cabeça, deu meia volta e procurou seu quarto no alojamento. Os quartos eram todos iguais, simples, com um guarda-roupas, um beliche encostado na parede e um banheiro. Ficara com o irmão Ikki, lógico, e na cama de baixo do beliche. Com quem mais? Deitado, olhando o estrado da cama acima da sua, lembrava dos flocos de neve. _Sempre pude contar com Oga... Ele nem riu da bobagem que o Jabu disse… Era engraçado como eu ia dormir na cama dele quando o Tatsumi pegava meu irmao fazendo alguma besteira… Sempre me sentia seguro com ele, como se estivesse com Ikki… Tenho certeza que ele nunca faria algo com o objetivo de me machucar ou me magoar… Ele é o irmão que Zeus me deu de presente... Ah, Athena…Será que eu conseguirei te ajudar de verdade dessa vez? Já machuquei tanta gente, queria tentar fazer algo de bom sem machucar mais ninguém… Meus amigos cavaleiros… Mais do que isso! Aliás, somos todos irmãos que protegem a deusa Athena, em prol da paz e da justiça na Terra… Vocês se sacrificaram para que pudéssemos ultrapassar aquele grande muro! Eu não queria mais ver vocês sofrerem, queria que estivem aqui, está tudo tão triste sem vocês!..._ Adormeceu em meio às reflexões e imagens de sua fértil e crítica imaginação.

Um novo dia acordou e passou sem grandes acontecimentos, apenas confraternização dos cavaleiros de bronze que estavam por perto. Ichi de Hidra não parava de reclamar de ter sido tratado como um escravo, Ban de Leão Menor e Nachi de Lobo divertiam-se com a conversa animada dos amigos nos arredores do alojamento; Geki de Urso tentava ajudar Ikki com os tais leões, que ainda não causavam medo em quem os olhava.

Hyoga procurou por Shyriu após o almoço. Não gostava de quando mexiam com o pequeno daquele jeito, mas também não se metia. Ainda estava pensativo na mudança de comportamento do menor. Não que tivesse sido grosseiro ou indelicado; isso era impossível de pensar sobre o sando de Andrômeda. Mas desde que acordara no hospital o chamava de _Oga,_ deixando seu coração acelerado, e depois, Hyoga. Sentia-se, realmente um rio de gelo, com o distanciamento de seu anjo. Andar um pouco seria bom para espairecer. Na subida das escadarias, encontrou com Ikki, que logo se mostrou preocupado.

– Onde está meu irmão, Hyoga?

– Deve estar no alojamento. Aliás, boa tarde! Para você também, Geki. – Este em silêncio estava, em silêncio continuou.

– Deixe de frescura! Como assim deve estar no alojamento?

– O que você ouviu. Vi seu irmão indo pro quarto de vocês. Agora está entregue, ok? Outro assunto, gostaria de encontrar Shyriu antes do sol de pôr.

– Gêmeos ou Libra. Só subir.

– ...

– De nada, educadinho!

Duas aves só poderiam mesmo se bicar. Geki atreveu-se a emitir alguma opinião.

– Acho que já está bom. Até eu estou começando a ficar irritado com esses leões de pedra...

– Essa porra não fica como eu quero! Tá, melhor pararmos por hoje. Quero ver meu irmão.

Os dois desceram as escadas e passaram pelas casas sem problemas. As construções poderiam estar lindas, mas permaneciam sem vida, assim como seus moradores e responsáveis por direito. Chegou em seu quarto, no alojamento, e entrou, fechando a porta atrás de si. O leonino tomou um banho demorado, como a tirar todo estresse e sujeira daquele dia de obras. Encontrou o menor dormindo, de barriga para cima, com os braços dobrados atrás da cabeça, que parecia ter observado alguma coisa invisível aos seus olhos até pegar no sono. Trocou-se e já iria sair. – Melhor deixá-lo dormir... – Falou em um tom mais alto, sem perceber, estava com a cabeça a mil.

– Ikki, por favor, fica...

– Pensei que você já estava dormindo, maninho!

– Eu tava pensando… Se não for incomodar, fica aqui até eu dormir?

– Ok! Chega pra lá!

E, como quando eram crianças, o abraçou e ali ficaram até o anoitecer. O menor dormia profundamente, quando a algazarra de cavaleiros alcançou os corredores dos quartos.

– Ei, acorda dorminhoco, vamos jantar?

– Não quero, obrigado...

– Mas você precisa comer direito, ou não vai ficar bem para...

– Eu farei o que for preciso. – E sentando-se na cama, pediu que mais velho fizesse o mesmo. Dizia, com voz baixa.

– Você não estava por perto quando os cavaleiros de ouro abriram a passagem no muro das lamentações.– começou a contar, como se fosse uma última história.– As doze armaduras se reuniram em pleno mundo das trevas! As almas e armaduras da casa de Capricórnio, Aquário, Touro, Câncer, de Peixes e Sagitário chegaram no mundo das trevas, unindo-se a Áries, Leão, Escorpião, Libra e à Virgem. Depois, Gêmeos renunciada por Kanon. Mesmo estando mortos, as almas deles resistiram por causa de Athena e lutaram pelo amor e pela justiça na Terra. A flecha de Aioros de Sagitário reuniu o máximo das energias cósmicas, seria a primeira e a última flecha que os cavaleiros de ouro disparariam juntos nesta era, produzindo os raios de sol necessários para destruir aquele muro. Eles não sobreviveriam pra ver o que aconteceria depois. Dohko pediu-nos, a Seiya e a mim, que não esquecêssemos nossa missão de levar a armadura à Athena, pois finalmente a querra contra Hades, que se repetia desde tempos imemoriais, teria um fim.

– E por que você está me contando tudo isso?

– Porque acho que precisarei dar o mesmo testemunho de fidelidade à Athena. Os cavaleiros de ouro partiram e nos deixaram tudo... Partiram, e nos confiaram o amor e a justiça na Terra... Eles sacrificaram a vida para abrir a passagem no muro das lamentações para que chegássemos aos Campos Elísios, com nossas armaduras banhadas pelo sangue de Athena.

– Shun, me escuta – Disse, tomando o rosto do pequeno em suas mãos, que começavam a ficar molhadas pelas lágrimas quentes que escorriam daqueles olhos esmeraldinos – Você vai fazer o que tem que fazer e pronto. Será uma nova fase para o Santuário. As constelações meridionais dos doze cavaleiros de ouro se encontram na rota do sol e são banhadas por seus raios há séculos. Uma fração dos raios solares está magnetizada dentro de cada traje dourado, lembra? Você só irá ajudar Athena a despertar os cavaleiros, só isso. Não é nada demais… – Fênix tinha a capacidade de simplificar os fatos de maneira extraordinária. – Vai dar tudo certo e no primeiro dia do outono estaremos comemorando. – Como ele sabia de tudo aquilo, era impossível compreender. Parecia que era onipresente, ouvia tudo, entendia tudo e conseguia simplificar de forma aceitável a qualquer um.

– Então, vamos jantar? – Falava e bagunçava seus cabelos castanhos do maninho de uma forma que só ele tinha autorização para fazer.

– Está bem. Depois eu gostaria de voltar para o quarto...

– E não vai participar da bagunça que vamos fazer?

– Não... Prefiro ficar sozinho um pouco e pensar...

– Se você prefere assim... Vamos, pelo menos me faça companhia!

Os dois se dirigiram ao refeitório. O jantar transcorreu sem problemas. Certamente, ninguém mexeria com Shun ao lado de seu irmão superprotetor.

Ao término, o virginiano voltou ao quarto; a bagunça parecia que duraria a noite inteira. Em poucas ocasiões os cavaleiros de bronze haviam podido se reunir sem preocupações urgentes, sem uma batalha para lutar, ou uma guerra para vencer. Aquele encontro parecia um acontecimento único.

Deitou-se e permitiu-se levar pelo sono, que vinha fácil como um acolhedor e quente raio da lua que se fazia presente no céu esplendoroso de Atenas. A algazarra dos amigos podia ser ouvida de longe, piadas, brincadeiras, novidades. Coisas de jovens que não se viam a algum tempo. Pensava no destino que o aguardava.

O cavaleiro de gelo encontrava-se em silêncio, em meio a toda aquela farra, meditando sobre o que acontecera naquele dia. Dividiria seu beliche com Shyriu e com Kiki, que dormia em um colchonete ao lado do beliche. Não sabia se agradecia mais a Zeus ou a Deus; nem passava pela sua cabeça dormir no mesmo quarto que Jabu, este já dividiria com Seiya. Ichi e Ban já dividiam o mesmo beliche, assim como Nachi e Geki. Após Andrômeda, foi o primeiro a se recolher.

O pouco de noite que ainda restava passou sem problemas. Alguns cavaleiros nem dormiram. Emendariam. Sob a batuta fervorosa de Ikki, trabalhariam até anoitecer novamente, junto com os operários das obras do Santuário. Shun logo cedo saiu de fininho, e subiu as escadarias até o Templo, Saori o esperava para se prepararem. Não podiam deixar nenhum detalhe de fora. O dia seguiu com cada um focado em seus afazeres. Hyoga foi auxiliar em Aquário, informações que somente ele sabia de seu mestre seriam muito úteis ali.

Apesar de as obras estarem praticamente concluídas, ainda faltava a limpeza e utensílios básicos nos recintos privativos de cada casa, desde tolhas, roupas até panelas de cozinha. Quando os dourados fossem revividos, precisariam de roupas novas, os itens encontrados estavam empacotados e guardados na área privativa das casas. Não havia como escolher pelos gostos de cada cavaleiro, então a deusa decidiu-se por adquirir túnicas e calças com a cor azul. Pareceria uniforme, mas depois cada um poderia escolher comprar o que lhes fosse do gosto pessoal. Pediu que algumas servas ficassem responsáveis por estas questões e que alguns cavaleiros rasos e outros que não possuíam patentes guardassem cada casa zodiacal, e que se esforçassem para não se impressionar com situações que poderiam ocorrer nos próximos dias. Suas orientações eram precisas, deixando os que a cercavam em plena segurança.

Todos jantavam alegremente no alojamento, quando Andrômeda retornou do Templo. Não tardaram as brincadeiras.

– Ei, moça, meu quarto está bagunçado e precisa ser arrumado! – Chamava o Unicórnio.

– Ah, Jabu, ela é uma das servas do Templo, não trabalha aqui, não! – Respondeu Hidra.

– Não seja tão tímida, vem aqui, vem! – Dizia Ban, enquanto fingia chamá-lo com a ponta dos dedos.

– Acho melhor vocês maneirarem nas piadinhas, acabaremos queimados vivos! – Alertava Geki, o cavaleiro que passara horas com Fênix; este os olhava furioso, enquanto o menor caminhava sem olhar para ninguém, em direção ao quarto que dividia com o irmão. Os outros apenas riam da brincadeira, que parecia tão inocente, enquanto Kiki jogava, por meio de sua telecinese, pedaços de comida na cara dos que caçoavam de seu amigo. Pequenas brincadeiras preconceituosas podem machucar mais que potentes golpes físicos associados com o cosmo.

Uma vez que estavam todos reunidos no refeitório, Shun percebeu que talvez tivesse um pouco de paz para tomar seu banho com calma e tentar dormir antes que a bagunça alcançasse os corredores. Encaminhava-se para seu quarto, quando tomou outro caminho. Havia escrito um bilhete, mais cedo, e, com uma caligrafia invejável, acomodou-o embaixo do travesseiro de um amigo, no outro quarto. Uma pequena explicação, talvez. Continuou o itinerário até sua propria acomodação, precisava tentar descansar a mente para o que aconteceria no dia vindouro.

Um outro cavaleiro também não se sentia à vontade com toda confusão instalada no refeitório. Preferiu se recolher a ver os amigos virarem cinzas nas mãos de um certo irmão superprotetor. Quando ajeitava a cama para se deitar, percebeu que um papel havia caído no chão. Pegou-o e sentiu o leve aroma floral que dele emanava. O que estava escrito causava-lhe uma confusão de sentimentos, novamente o corcel teimava em querer saltar de seu peito.

 _Oga,_

 _Desculpe-me se alguma atitude por minha parte tenha lhe magoado._

 _Sempre será você meu mais querido e amado amigo._

 _Até breve._

 _Shun._

Parecia uma carta de despedida. Cisne sentia-se confuso. S _erá que ele entendia mesmo os riscos aos quais estava se submetendo ao aceitar os planos de Athena para reviver os cavaleiros de ouro? Mais querido e amado amigo? O que tanto lhe causava confusão quando saiu a correr como um bêbado no bosque da Mansão Kido naquele dia?_ Tantas perguntas povoavam sua mente, mas todas teriam que esperar o amanhecer para receberem suas repostas.

 **(Continua...)**


	17. Chapter 17 - Ritual de Perséfone

**Aviso Legal**

Alguns dos personagens encontrados nesta história e/ou universo não me pertencem, mas são de propriedade intelectual de seus respectivos autores. Os eventuais personagens originais desta história são de minha propriedade intelectual. História sem fins lucrativos criada de fã e para fã sem comprometer a obra original.

 **Fanfiction 'No limite da espera'**

 **Capítulo 17. O ritual para a Imperatriz dos Mortos**

Parecia uma carta de despedida. _Será que ele entendia mesmo os riscos aos quais estava se submetendo ao aceitar os planos de Athena para reviver os cavaleiros de ouro? Mais querido e amado amigo? O que tanto lhe causava confusão quando saiu a correr como um bêbado no bosque da Mansão Kido ontem?_ Tantas perguntas povoavam a mente de Hyoga, mas todas teriam que esperar o amanhecer para receberem suas respostas.

Amanhecera naquele último dia de verão e a maioria dos cavaleiros de bronze ainda se encontrava no alojamento dormindo. Mais tarde, a noite seria importante e precisavam estar descansados, tanto os cinco que participariam do ritual, quanto os que ficariam de guarda. Um deles havia acordado mais cedo, e já se encontrava na enfermaria a procurar os resultados dos exames que fizera na tarde anterior.

– Seu exame de sangue ainda está crítico. Não consigo entender como te deram alta... – Dizia o médico, preocupado. – Sei que você é um cavaleiro de Athena, mas seu corpo é como o de qualquer um de nós! Seu hematócrito e a quantidade de hemácias estão baixos demais; o que me preocupa muito também são suas plaquetas em oitenta mil. E você ainda está abaixo do peso. Não se recuperou, menino! Veja esse machucado na mão, desse jeito, demorará muito para cicatrizar. Com essa quantidade de plaquetas, qualquer esforço maior pode causar um sangramento de grandes proporções sem que possamos fazer nada para salvar-lhe a vida... Vou enviar um aviso ao Templo.

– Gostaria de pedir, de paciente para médico, que não divulgue os resultados dos meus exames. Não hoje. Existem coisas que um cavaleiro deve fazer confiando em sua constelação guardiã e em nossa deusa Athena. Por favor, lhe peço, não avise ao Templo, nem conte a ninguém que estive aqui hoje cedo. Posso confiar no senhor?

Àquele pedido, nenhum médico poderia se recusar. Afinal, o exame era pessoal e intransferível, como uma senha bancária. Sem a autorização do paciente, seria antiético divulgar qualquer informação. O médico confirmou que faria o que lhe foi pedido e ambos despediram-se. Havia muito a ser feito naquele dia. Pegou os papéis que representavam sua inaptidão física para o que deveria realizar à noite, dobrou e quartou no bolso de sua calça. Não deixaria que seu estado físico o impedisse de cumprir aquilo que seu coração pedia que fizesse.

Chegou ao alojamento, uma algazarra como sempre. Com os cavaleiros de bronze reunidos, era impossível haver algum silêncio. Ikki apressou-se a lhe questionar de um tudo. Desviou-se das perguntas do mais velho, e sabia fazer isso com maestria, dirigindo-se ao seu quarto e colocando aqueles papéis comprometedores embaixo do próprio colchão. _Aqui ninguém há de procurar!_ Como era ingênuo... Esse é um dos primeiros lugares em que se procura quando alguém deseja esconder qualquer coisa. Saiu e juntou-se ao irmão no desjejum. Aquele barulho todo o incomodava; comeu e logo dirigiu-se ao Templo de Athena, precisava realizar os preparativos para o ritual da noite.

O cavaleiro de gelo pensava do bilhete, na voz em sua mente, em suas promessa de criar de Andrômeda é de que não deixaria nada de mal acontecer com ele. Mas seus sentimentos pareciam enganá-lo, já não sabia que tipo de sentimento nutria com relação ao mais novo. Deixando seu quarto em direção ao refeitório, pensou em subir escadarias e dar uma última olhada na casa de Aquário, e, quem sabe, conversar com Shun, colocar tudo em pratos limpos. Ou com Shyriu, conversar algo que não fosse o assunto martelando em sua mente. Ouvir Shyriu talvez fosse uma boa idéia, o cavaleiro de Dragão sempre explanava as opiniões com seriedade. No refeitório, encontrou o possessivo e impaciente Fênix ainda dando umas últimas ordens a Geki.

– Cadê o Shun? – Inqueria Hyoga.

– Bom dia pra você também, pato! Deixou a educação na cama? – Ikki não perdia uma oportunidade de alfinetar.

– Droga, Ikki! Não enche!

– Calma, picolé! Ele já foi pro Templo se preparar para o ritual. Só o veremos à noite. Mas o que tu quer com meu irmão, que é tão urgente?

– Nada. Depois falo com ele.

– Então, senta aí e come! Tem um monte de coisas pra fazer!

Realmente, ainda havia muito a ser aprontado; acabar de limpar as casas, o que já exigiria um trabalho gigante. Com toda aquela obra, pó era o que sobrava... Comprar itens para o ritual e organizar o Templo. Isso ficaria a cargo de Shunrei e Marin. Shaina estava no alojamento das amazonas preparando Seika para o reencontro com o irmão; o cabeça de vento ainda estava se divertindo com os companheiros de bronze, nem se lembrava da ameaça feita por um dos deuses gêmeos à sua irmã, durante a batalha nos Campos Elíseos. Shyriu organizava melhor a casa e Libra, e Hyoga foi à Aquário certificar se seu mestre seria bem recepcionado, não houve tempo para conversas pessoais. Em Áries, o pequeno lemuriano fazia o possível para deixar a casa habitável.

O dia passou rápido, ainda mais com todos cheios de tarefas a fazer e agitação pelo Santuário. Shunrei e Marin traziam sementes de Romã e mel, além de diversas ervas, flores e frutas diversas. O Templo de Athena ficava cada vez mais perfumado com os aromas da delicada Sálvia da América do Sul, com suas folhas verdes, brancas e azuladas, e do farto Alecrim do Mediterrâneo, com suas belas flores de cor lilás. As colunas ornamentadas com ramos de Madressilva branca e Tumbérgia-azul encantavam quem os visse. Balaústres dourados como estalagmites emergiam do piso, proporcionando apoio a arranjos de Jasmim-estrela e Sálvia, planta rara de ser encontrada naquela região. Saori e Shun conversavam e meditavam acerca os detalhes para a noite.

– Como você está se sentindo?

– Estou bem, senhorita Athena, obrigado por perguntar.

– Gostaria de saber sobre os resultados dos seus exames, os que foram feitos quando chegamos aqui.

– Bem... acho que temos coisas mais importantes com a quais nos preocuparmos, como ter certeza que Koré aceitará o acordo...

– Acho que posso dar este voto de confiança à minha irmã. Pelo que li e que ela me confirmou, o ritual exige a deusa da justiça, a deusa dos mortos e um receptáculo do senhor do mundo dos mortos. Como você é o primeiro que sobreviveu à possessão de Hades, então, creio que alguns detalhes saberemos somente durante a própria cerimônia. Mas... e os resultados dos seus exames?

– Estão conforme o necessário para hoje. Não se preocupe, conseguiremos trazer os cavaleiros de ouro de volta à vida.

– Assim espero.

– Quais os próximos procedimentos?

– Precisamos meditar a fim de concentrar nosso cosmo, depois nos purificarmos por meio de banho com óleos perfumados.

Os dois foram até a parte externa do Templo, e iniciaram a meditação, de frente à bela paisagem que o mar Mediterrâneo oferecia. O ritual para trazer novamente à vida os cavaleiros mortos e restaurar as estruturas do inferno exigiria muito dos dois, tanto em termos físicos quanto em termos de cosmo. Precisavam estar o mais focados e concentrados possível.

Entardecia e no Templo tudo estava a contento. Enquanto os cavaleiros jantavam no alojamento, Shaina levou Seika até a deusa. As duas amazonas e as duas convidadas seriam fundamentais em acalmar o cosmo dos que presenciariam os acontecimentos da noite.

Os cavaleiros de bronze arrumaram-se, cada um a seu modo, porém todos usavam vestes clássicas compatíveis com a patente, com ombreiras elegantes, condizentes com a base do exército de Athena. Havia sido solicitado que, em cada casa ficassem três soldados rasos, a guardá-las, juntamente com uma serva. Kiki ficou na primeira casa, esperando o que aconteceria. Hidra, Leão Menor, Lobo, Unicórnio e Urso fariam a guarda externa do Templo, enquanto Pégasus, Dragão, Cisne e Fênix manteriam a guarda interna, e serviriam de apoio a qualquer eventualidade que pudesse acontecer.

Já noite alta, às 23 horas, todos chegavam ao local determinado. Dentro do Templo, a decoração, os aromas, as flores e frutas, tudo homenageava Koré. Os quatro ajoelharam-se ante a presença da deusa, que vestia uma belíssima túnica branca de uma alça só, enfeitada com delicadíssimas flores, como a das esplendorosas deusas olimpianas, e iniciou os preparativos principais, sem delongas.

– Aos meus cavaleiros aqui presentes neste Templo, agradeço por sua presteza e fidelidade. Seiya, a você cumpro a promessa feita por meu avô, devolvendo-lhe aquela pela qual seu coração tanto buscou.  
Ao término destas palavras Seika entrou e, tomada de lágrimas, abraçou o irmão, que parecia não acreditar no que seus olhos viam. Emocionado, quebrou todos os protocolos, abraçou a irmã e rodopiou-a no ar.

– Seika! Como senti saudade, você não imagina como te procurei! – Ficaram em um abraço quente com as lágrimas se misturando, enquanto a mais velha enchia o mais novo de beijos fraternos em cada canto do rosto, como a reconhecer aquela criança que, em seus sonhos, lhe chamava.

– Ah, meu irmão, eu sonhei tantas vezes te encontrar, sentia falta de algo que não sabia o que era! Agora sei, sentia falta do meu irmaozinho amado!

– Mas onde você estava, que não te encontrei depois que acordei no hospital?

– Aqui no Santuário, seu bobo! – Disse, carinhosamente, dando-lhe um peteleco na orelha. – Ou você esqueceu que eu fui encontrada por Marin e Kiki, que me trouxeram para cá? Aí, o tal deus Thanatos tentou me machucar, mas os seus amigos me protegeram, principalmente o Jabu.

– O que aquele unicórnio safado tem haver com isso?!

– Calma, ele só me ajudou… E aqui não é hora nem lugar para conversar isso…

– Se ele fez alguma coisa, eu vou…

– Seiya! – Bradou Athena, chamando-lhe a atenção. – Temos uma cerimônia importante para realizar e você só pensa em ciúmes? Você nem lembrou de perguntar pela Seika até agora! Então, interrompa agora esses pensamentos que só vão nos atrapalhar, e se comporte ao lado de sua irmã! – E, olhando de forma terna para Seika, uma pisciana carinhosa e sincera, disse-lhe em tom baixo de voz.

– Por gentileza, Seika, contenha seu irmão cabeça de vento… Precisamos dar prosseguimento...

Ao final do momento de reencontro, ela postou-se ao lado de Seiya, colocando-lhe a mão no ombro.

– Peço gentileza de entrarem, Shunrei, Marin e Shaina, que fiquem ao lado dos cavaleiros seguintes.

Nesse momento, as moças entraram, com a mesma vestimenta de Seika, uma leve e simples túnica grega de duas alças.

Shunrei ao lado de Shyriu, Marin ao lado de Hyoga e Shaina ao lado de Ikki. Todas, em pé, tocavam levemente os ombros dos cavaleiros, que mantinham-se ajoelhados.

Quase meia-noite. A deusa iniciou a prece de pedido a Zeus e de evocação de Koré, ao que foi observada atentamente pelos presentes.

– Meu pai amado, Zeus. Entre os milênios terrestres, apesar de tantas guerras sangrentas, calamidades, contendas, de uma luta que se renova a cada dia, ainda brilha a luz da esperança e da justiça. Os seres humanos tem desprezado o caminho de flores ornado pelos deuses, fugindo em desatino da verdade e da vida. Zeus, meu pai, corações destemidos encontraram vontade, em si mesmos, de retomar a verdade esquecida. Os teus caminhos são a lei que o mundo carece, roteiro para a dissolução dos conflitos do cotidiano e das fronteiras das nações. Pelos humildes cavaleiros da esperança, eu te suplico. Pelos que perderam suas vidas e seus corpos físicos para salvar-me, eu te suplico. Pelo local de descanso daqueles que perecem, eu te suplico. Peço-lhe permita que, com o auxílio de minha irmã Koré, possamos reerguer o mundo dos mortos para dar guarida às almas atormentadas e descanso às almas bondosas, além de oferecer uma nova oportunidade de vida aos meus queridos cavaleiros de ouro. Meu pai Zeus, escuta meu clamor...

Seu cosmo dourado invadia o ambiente, caloroso e amável. Sentiu-se uma brisa mais fria e ouvia-se o som de ninfas cantando. Era Koré que chegava.

– Minha amada irmã Athena! Que bela recepção preparaste para mim! Os aromas de Alecrim e Salvia me alegram tanto! Que lindas flores! A decoração do Templo está belíssima! Uma pena poder desfrutar tão pouco dela...

Todos apreciavam aquela linda jovem, quase uma adolescente, flutuando em uma pequena nuvem branca, a cumprimentar Athena.

– Irmã, conseguiste o necessário para o ritual da noite de hoje?

– Sim, e o cavaleiro de Andrômeda está aqui de bom grado, por livre e espontânea vontade.

 **(Continua...)**


	18. Chapter 18 - O sacrifício de Andrômeda

**Aviso Legal**

Alguns dos personagens encontrados nesta história e/ou universo não me pertencem, mas são de propriedade intelectual de seus respectivos autores. Os eventuais personagens originais desta história são de minha propriedade intelectual. História sem fins lucrativos criada de fã e para fã sem comprometer a obra original.

 **Fanfiction 'No limite da espera'**

 **Capítulo 18. O sacrifício de Andrômeda**

Todos viam aquela linda jovem, quase uma adolescente, flutuando em uma pequena nuvem, a cumprimentar Athena.

– Irmã, conseguiste o necessário para o ritual da noite de hoje?

– Sim, e o cavaleiro de Andrômeda está aqui de bom grado, por livre e espontânea vontade.

Neste momento, apontava para uma das entradas do Templo. Adentrava o santo de Andrômeda. Vestia uma clássica túnica grega, de um linho impecável, tingido de preto. A cor destacava ainda mais seus lindos olhos verde-esmeralda, brilhantes, e seus cabelos levemente ondulados, soltos, por cima dos ombros e nas costas. Andava calmamente e seu cosmo brando e róseo invadia o ambiente. Ampliava-se e confundia-se com o cosmo dourado da deusa da sabedoria.

As moças que acompanhavam outros quatro cavaleiros, tocando-lhes o ombro, sussurravam-lhes ao pé do ouvido, pedindo ficassem em absoluto silêncio e respeito. O que presenciariam nunca havia sido realizado. Jamais um hospedeiro do senhor dos mortos havia sobrevivido, desde eras remotas.

Já no meio do salão, Koré aproximou-se de Shun, encostava em seu queixo delicadamente com os dedos.

– Então, novamente nos encontramos, meu amado senhor... Estamos no equinócio do outono e preciso despertá-lo de seu sono... – Como da vez que encontrou-o no bosque, ambos começaram a flutuar, o corpo do cavaleiro de Andrômeda totalmente relaxado e suspenso apenas por aquela delicada mão feminina, que emanava um cosmo calmo, pacífico. A única expressão dita pelo jovem castanho de esmeraldo olhar confirmou à deusa da estratégia que escolhera o caminho certo.

– Estou à disposição das deusas...

– Então, acorde, meu amor... – Deu-lhe um beijo suave aos lábios, sem deixar de fitar seus olhos esmeraldinos, ao que o corpo daquele à sua frente respondeu prontamente.

Seus cabelos castanhos suaves, tomavam um tom escuro e negro, em todo comprimento dos fios, da cabeça aos caracóis das pontas. Seus olhos brilhantes tornaram-se opacos e quase sem vida, e seu cosmo irradiava, entre o redemoinho róseo, mesclas de uma fumaça negra que envolvia os dois.

Ao perceber que era chegado o momento, pois o relógio badalava meia-noite, Athena curvou-se ante a imagem dos dois amantes a flutuar, observando o modificar do corpo da jovem, que tomava formas mais voluptuosas, os cabelos negros como o daquele que se encontrava à sua frente, mais longos e lisos, olhar sedutor e vestimentas sensuais quase aderidas ao corpo.

– Seja bem-vinda, Perséfone!

Ao contato com o negro cosmo oriundo da imperatriz do submundo, os ramos de Madressilva branca e Tumbérgia-azul murchavam, junto com os arranjos de Jasmim-estrela e Sálvia em cima dos balaústres. A vida parecia se esvair de cada planta que ornamentava o Templo, enquanto um cheiro de morte podia ser sentido como a forçar passagem pelas narinas de cada um presente, com olhares surpresos e as fisionomias de desagrado pelo odor mortífero.

– Athena, sabes que o que estamos para fazer poderá ser questionado no Olimpo...

– Zeus nos deu sua benção, ele ouviu meu clamor. Mas temos pouco tempo. Comecemos pelo submundo.

Ao dizer estas palavras, emanou seu cosmo dourado misturado ao tom róseo com faixas enegrecidas do cavaleiro e um terremoto de pequenas proporções, que durou alguns minutos, pôde ser sentido, como se algo nas profundezas da Terra se mexesse e emergisse.

– O cosmo deste cavaleiro, mesclado ao de meu marido, parece ter sido útil para que pudéssemos reorganizar a morada dos mortos. Pelo que sinto, há fragilidades em seu corpo físico. – Mirou, então, Hyoga, com seus penetrantes olhos. – Cavaleiro de Cisne, eu disse-lhe, em sua mente, que você deveria cuidar do receptáculo de Hades por causa do equinócio de outono. Cisne! Deixou seu orgulho prevalecer!

Fênix fitou aquele que estava ao seu lado esquerdo, pensando em fulmina-lo. Entretanto, a rainha de Hades continuou sem qualuqer abalo emocional.

– Athena, desejas continuar no intuito de reviver seus amados cavaleiros dourados? Eu consigo encontrar seus cosmos entre as estrelas de suas constelações e guiar suas almas até o seu Santuário, mas os corpos... Precisarão de muita energia física para se recomporem de meras moléculas mortas a corpos físicos em pleno estado de saúde e energia vital. Está disposta a sacrificar um santo pelos outros?

– Esta escolha foi do próprio cavaleiro de Andrômeda, guiado por sua constelação guardiã.

Neste momento, foi necessário que Shaina segurasse firmemente Fênix, que parecia não aceitar o que ouvia. Hyoga também estava inquieto, mas ante a angústia do que estava ao seu lado, seria melhor se conter e observar os acontecimentos. Lembrava-se da noite do treino, as palavras em sua mente, eram de Perséfone. Lembrou-se da carta. Seria mesmo de despedida? Seiya e Shyriu observavam a tudo, como a não acreditar que o preço pelo ritual, sobre o qual Athena lhes falara ainda na Mansão, pudesse ser tão alto.

– Então, Athena, que seja feita sua vontade por meio do cosmo do meu marido e senhor Hades, impregnado nesta criança!

Uma grande fusão de cores pôde ser vista e sentida. Os cosmos de Perséfone e Hades pareciam unir-se em um, enquanto era difícil visualizar o que acontecia dentro daquela esfera de luz, rósea e negra. O teto do salão parecia ter sumido e agora se via o firmamento brilhante de Atenas.

Perséfone eleva Shun ao alto pelo queixo, e conversa com ele como se estivesse falando com o próprio deus dos mortos. Utilizando seu cosmo e o de Hades, apontou para o céu, para cada constelação das doze principais do hemisfério central e indicou suas respectivas casas, como se chamasse os cavaleiros dourados das estrelas a habitarem novamente o Santuário e vestirem suas armaduras. Athena dirigia seu cosmo dourado à terra e pelas escadarias, impregnando cada casa zodiacal, cada canto do Santuário.

O mundo dos mortos estava reorganizado. Os cavaleiros revividos. Ainda se podia ouvir, como um bradar ao longe, as palavras que os dourados haviam dito frente ao muro das lamentações.

 _Adiante! Que nossas energias cósmicas atinjam seu limite! Que nossas vidas sejam como uma só nas profundezas do inferno! Em nome no amor e da justiça sobre a Terra! Que o cosmo se inflame! Que haja raios de sol no mundo das trevas!_

Como estrelas cadentes, luzes vindas do céu se dirigiam a cada casa do zodíaco, oriundas de sua respectiva constelação. Os cavaleiros que faziam a guarda externa olhavam aquela chuva de cores, boquiabertos e admirados. O mesmo não podia ser dito dos quatro que se encontravam no interior do Templo.

Dos olhos verdes opacos brotavam lágrimas vermelhas como sangue, que igualmente escorria de seu nariz, passando por entre os dedos de Perséfone e se depositando gota a gota no chão. Os braços pendiam junto ao corpo e sua mão direita também sangrava. A grande poça formada refletia a iluminação dos cosmos que bailavam acima, como um lago calmo tem a capacidade de espelhar a imagem das estrelas.

– Minha irmã Athena, precisas escolher. Esta criança, receptáculo de Hades e herdeiro de parte de seu cosmo, não resistirá por muito tempo. Para honrar a armadura de Gêmeos, o cavaleiro chamado Kanon foi o escolhido pelos deuses, e seu irmão Saga permanecerá junto à constelação guardiã dos dois.

– Perséfone, encontre Shion. – Dizia a voz grave do cavaleiro, surpreendendo a própria deusa do inferno.

– Meu amado, o corpo desta criança perecerá.

– Athena precisa do regente de seu Santuário. Áries sobrevivente da guerra santa do século dezoito, o companheiro de batalha de Libra.

– Assim será, meu amor.

Athena nada dizia. Precisava de seus cavaleiros de ouro, e precisaria escolher um mestre, mas não esperava pela ordem vinda do cosmo negro. Realmente, seu cavaleiro estava disposto a sacrificar-se pelo desejo de servir e permitia que fosse feita a vontade dos deuses. E mais uma estrela cadente foi vista a encontrar morada no Santuário, mas especificamente no Salão do Grande Mestre.

– Agora, precisamos cuidar dos assuntos referentes ao mundo inferior, querido. Nos encontraremos quando seu cosmo estiver completo, meu amor. Até lá, guardarei nosso reino como sua rainha que sou. – E beijando novamente os lábios agora pálidos, afirmou com um sorriso – O cosmo de Hades foi contido novamente. Obrigada, Athena. Obrigada, criança.

Ainda segurando o queixo do menor com os dedos, descia-o suavemente, e seus cosmos se separavam, o dela negro, o dele róseo suave característico. Ao tocarem o chão, uma rápida explosão de luz e um grande silêncio tomou o lugar.

Através da névoa, podia-se novamente ver o teto do Tempo. Athena encontrava-se ajoelhada ao chão, a cabeça abaixada e as mãos em agradecimento à Zeus e à deusa do mundo inferior. Em um momento único, a névoa de cosmos se dissipou totalmente e não se via mais Perséfone, decerto retornou ao mundo dos mortos. O santo de Andrômeda jazia com as costas no chão, as pernas levemente arqueadas, os braços dobrados sobre o peito. Filetes de sangue escorriam de seus olhos, de seu nariz, de sua mão.

As moças estavam estáticas, quase em um transe provocado pelo choque emocional das imagens que presenciaram, assim como os cavaleiros que acompanharam o ritual.

Shaina, porém, não foi capaz de conter o leonino feroz, que em um salto já estava ao lado do pequeno virginiano, lhe apertando o peito contra o solo, gritando em desespero.

– Shun! Não faça isso! Por Athena! Por Zeus! Meu irmão, não me deixe neste mundo sem você!

Grossas lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos e se misturavam com o lago de sangue formado no chão.

A respiração de todos parecia muda, assim como o coração daquele que honrara sua constelação.

Entre o som das fortes e vigorosas massagens cardíacas, que pareciam quebrar as costelas do pequeno, ouviam-se soluços de pranto dos que vislumbraram tamanha demonstração de fidelidade, doação e altruísmo.

 **(Continua...)**


	19. Chapter 19 - Salvando um anjo

**Aviso Legal**

Alguns dos personagens encontrados nesta história e/ou universo não me pertencem, mas são de propriedade intelectual de seus respectivos autores. Os eventuais personagens originais desta história são de minha propriedade intelectual. História sem fins lucrativos criada de fã e para fã sem comprometer a obra original.

 **Fanfiction 'No limite da espera'**

 **Capítulo 19. Salvando um anjo**

Grossas lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos e se misturavam com o lago de sangue formado no chão. A respiração de todos parecia muda, assim como o coração daquele que honrara sua constelação. Entre o som das fortes e vigorosas massagens cardíacas, que pareciam quebrar as costelas do pequeno, ouviam-se soluços de choro dos que presenciaram tamanha demonstração de fidelidade, doação e altruísmo.

Os soldados raros que guardavam as casas zodiacais estavam em festa, sem saber o que ocorria no Templo de Atena. Os Cavaleiros revividos estavam atônicos, sem compreender o que lhes havia acontecido, sentiam apenas a emanação dourada do cosmo da deusa a pedir-lhes que ficassem calmos e em suas casas. Em um momento estavam no muro das lamentações, no próprio inferno, juntando seus golpes mais poderosos na flecha que Sagitário de Aiolos de forma a criar luz no mundo dos mortos; em outro momento, encontravam-se em suas moradas no Santuário.

Cada um tentava se adaptar à sua maneira. Um em especial, morador da décima segunda casa, que se encontrava próximo ao Templo de Athena, podia ouvir gritos desesperados. Ainda sem entender exatamente o que estava acontecendo, contrariando o pedido da deusa, correu as escadarias até o Salão do Grande Mestre e de lá rapidamente acessou o Templo. Podia-se ouvir os característicos passos metalizados da vestimenta de ouro, apressados. Não conseguia compreender o que via. Cinco cavaleiros de bronze à guarda externa, com fisionomias estranhas, e nem fizeram menção de impedi-lo de entrar.

Quando chegou ao interior, três cavaleiros junto à quatro moças, todos em prantos a olhar para Saori e para uma cena digna de uma grande batalha. O cavaleiro de bronze de Fênix debruçado sobre um menor, que parecia ser Andrômeda, tentando desesperadamente reanimá-lo, cada vez que apertava o tórax do menor, mais sangue escorria, aumentando a grande poça no chão. Olhou com cuidado e confirmou; era o mesmo com o qual lutara com suas rosas, o primeiro a fazê-lo utilizar uma rosa branca em combate.

– Meu Zeus, o que é isso tudo? O que está acontecendo aqui? Alguém poderia me fazer a gentileza de explicar?

– Não está vendo, idiota? Por sua causa, meu irmão se sacrificou! Se sacrificou para trazer de volta todos vocês, cavaleiros dourados de merda! Eu preferia ele vivo que a vocês todos juntos! – Ikki falava sem pensar, o que desejava era tentar salvar a vida daquele pequeno bebê que criou desde o nascimento e que se sacrificara pelo Santuário.

Cinco eternos minutos que se passaram entre o início das compressões que Fênix fazia em seu irmão e a entrada de Afrodite, que se aproximou do que jazia inerte em meio a um mar de sangue.

– Não se aproxime! Você já o matou uma vez, quer matá-lo de novo? – Bradava.

– Deixe-me tentar ajudá-lo. Principalmente se fui, de alguma forma, responsável! – Seu sentido de solidariedade parecia gritar em si. E aproximando mais perto, percebia que a cada compressão, o sangue jorrava com mais força.

– Você não percebe que o sangue não está coagulando? Ele precisa de uma transfusão de sangue urgente. O que vocês tem nessas cabeças? Credo! Se movam! – Excetuando Fênix, os cavaleiros permaneciam imóveis, inclusive a deusa, que agora entendia porque Shun não lhe falou de forma clara sobre os exames. Se tivesse contado, talvez seu lado humano a fizesse desistir da cerimônia.

– Vamos ver o que podemos fazer… Qual o tipo de sangue dele? – o santo dourado de Peixes falava demonstrando até certa naturalidade, por dentro sentia seu próprio coração sufocar-lhe. Andrômeda parecia dormir como um querubim que havia despencado do céu. O que você fez, pequeno ser angelical?

– Não sei qual é... Acho que ele pode doar pra qualquer um... – Dizia Ikki, perturbado.

– Bem, se for esse mesmo, já sei o que fazer, o meu também é assim. É nossa única alternativa.

Concentrou seu cosmo e, fazendo uso de sua imensa capacidade criativa, fez brotar um lindo ramo de planta, como uma espécie de bambu maleável, oco por dentro. Retirando o braço esquerdo da armadura, fez pequeno um corte em seu braço e outro no de Andrômeda, ligando os dois, fazendo com que seu sangue pisciano corresse para as veias do virginiano. À medida que o sangue fluía, o pequeno parecia parar de sangrar. Ikki procurou em seu pescoço algo que lhe desse esperança e encontrou um fino pulso.

– Devido ao meu cosmo impregnado na planta, não há risco de infecção, mas acho que ele deve repousar e assim que amanhecer, devemos levá-lo para a enfermaria. Como sou maior que ele, posso doar-lhe dois litros de sangue, sem problemas. Como ele é menor, tanto em peso como em altura, dois litros de sangue de forma imediata são suficientes para elevar o nível de plaquetas e conter os sangramentos a curto prazo. Conseguiram me acompanhar ou precisarei desenhar?

Todos olhavam atônitos. Até a deusa, que imaginava ter perdido para a morte seu mais bondoso cavaleiro, estava surpresa. Não imaginava que os dourados voltassem como se estivessem vivendo um momento seguinte ao muro das lamentações e em tão boas condições físicas, que pudessem auxiliar daquela forma. Fênix ainda apenas deixou que mais algumas raras lágrimas percorressem seu rosto, caindo no do irmão, enquanto dizia em voz quase inaudível, quase sem pensar. _Arigatou gozaimasu_. Repetia o agradecimento diversas vezes, abraçado ao irmão.

– Vamos, precisamos deitá-lo em algum lugar confortável e colocar suas pernas acima da cabeça. E tirar dele essas roupas cheias de sangue horrorosas!

Afrodite olhava em volta e falava tentando transparecer tranquilidade. Ikki pegou o menor nos braços, ele parecia sem nenhuma força vital; seus cabelos castanhos caiam-lhe pela fronte e ao redor dos ombros, embaraçados, coalhados com o sangue do chão. O cavaleiro de Peixes recolocou o braço de sua armadura e olhou para a deusa, esperando as providências.

– Levem-no um dos quartos de meus aposentos. Encontrarão roupas limpas para ele, pedirei às servas para organizarem tudo com urgência.

À saída dos três, dois suspiros profundos de alívio foram ouvidos nitidamente. O de Saori e o de Hyoga. Esperavam o que aconteceria. Quase dez minutos, desde que todo aquele sangue havia brotado do santo de Andrômeda. Esperavam que Zeus não permitisse que ele se fosse; quando Afrodite de Peixes chegou, e o salvou da morte certa, já estavam no limite da espera.

 **(Continua...)**


	20. Chapter 20 - Uma nova etapa

**Aviso Legal**

Alguns dos personagens encontrados nesta história e/ou universo não me pertencem, mas são de propriedade intelectual de seus respectivos autores. Os eventuais personagens originais desta história são de minha propriedade intelectual. História sem fins lucrativos criada de fã e para fã sem comprometer a obra original.

 **Fanfiction 'No limite da espera'**

 **Capítulo 20. Uma nova etapa**

À saída dos três, dois suspiros profundos de alívio foram ouvidos nitidamente. O de Saori e o de Hyoga. Esperavam o que aconteceria. Quase dez minutos, desde que todo aquele sangue havia brotado do santo de Andrômeda. Esperaram que Zeus não permitisse que ele se fosse; quando Afrodite de Peixes chegou, e o salvou da morte certa, já estavam no limite da espera.

Em um dos quartos dos aposentos da deusa, Fênix e Peixes acomodaram o querubim caído. Uma das servas oferecia nova túnica de linho limpa e auxiliava Ikki a trocar as roupas do irmão, limpando-o com as toalhas trazidas. Após o colocarem deitado, com as pernas sobre algumas almofadas, iniciaram uma conversa mais amistosa.

– Eu preciso te agradecer. Você o salvou...

– Fiz o que vocês fariam se não estivessem daquele jeito, quase em estado de choque. O que aconteceu? Se você me contar, talvez eu possa ajudar melhor o seu irmão.

– Foi um ritual para que Perséfone pudesse trazer vocês, cavaleiros de ouro, de volta à vida. Em troca, Athena usou seu cosmo para dar um jeito no mundo dos mortos. Mas só puderam fazer isso porque Shun foi receptáculo de Hades nessa época e não morreu. Ele ficou com parte do cosmo do deus dos mortos e com isso, as deusas se uniram nessa cerimônia toda que quase levou a vida do meu irmão... – As lágrimas teimavam em tentar fugir-lhe dos olhos. Com as costas do braço, limpava o rosto antes que pudessem rolar.

– Ele pode não estar totalmente fora de perigo, mas veja só, também já não está quase morto. Só não entendo porque ele sangrou tanto...

– É que ainda não estava recuperado da guerra santa... O médico no hospital do Japão nem queria dar alta a ele a uns dias atrás, quando estava internado.

– Eu queria entender melhor algumas coisas, mas pergunto depois. Além da transfusão, doei-lhe um pouco do meu cosmo. Daqui a pouco ele ficará consciente...

Os minutos pareciam caminhar lentamente, uma eternidade. Cada um sentado em uma cadeira, de um lado da cama. Um segurando a mão machucada do irmão, o outro observando com cuidado o querubim caído. O silêncio foi quebrado pela voz calma do virginiano.

– Ikki...

– Ah, Shun, que estupidez você foi fazer! Quase perdi você, seu tonto! – Abraçava o outro, que ainda estava deitado com as pernas para cima.

– Ai... Calma, eu... Ai! Irmão, você vai me quebrar!

– Eu já te quebrei, porra!

Sorriam daquilo como se com poucas palavras um entendesse tudo que outro sentia.

– Obrigado, Ikki...

– Ora, não me agradeça. Foi ele ali que te salvou. Eu te quebrei mais ainda, ele te consertou...

Ao olhar para o lado oposto ao do irmão, percebeu o coração falhar uma batida.

– Me desculpe, Afrodite, quer dizer, senhor Afrodite... Eu não devia fazer o que fiz, eu queria ajudar, eu queria remediar...

– Com esse pronome de tratamento me sinto um velho. Deixe esse senhor para o mestre. Só Afrodite, está bem? Já estou sabendo de algumas coisas, e acho que eu é que preciso agradecer. Ou ficaria vagando eternamente entre as estrelas da constelação de Peixes! – Dizia, tentando acalmar o menor. – Estou cheio de energia! O que você acha de eu ficar aqui, enquanto seu irmão vai acalmar meio mundo lá fora? Devem estar preocupados com você.

– Eu acho isso... Uma boa ideia. Por favor, Ikki, poderia dizer a todos que estou bem? Gostaria que você e os outros fossem descansar. Eu estou melhor, mas vou ficar aqui por enquanto, não é Afrodite?

– Com certeza! Então, seu Fênix, vai voando falar para Athena que o cavaleiro dela está bem, e aproveite para mandar os outros embora, que a festa acabou.

– Que merda! Já não é a primeira vez que me mandam sair! É meu irmão e vou ficar do lado dele!

– Ikki, por favor...

Como resistir àqueles olhos verdes tão singelos? Saiu do quarto e andou em passos pesados até o salão do Templo. Parecia que ninguém havia saído do lugar, na expectativa de saber o que aconteceria após levarem o santo de Andrômeda para os aposentos da deusa.

– Ele está fora de perigo e Afrodite está lá. – Dizia, olhando para a Saori, que respirou aliviada e pediu que todos voltassem aos seus alojamentos, inclusive Ikki.

– Eu vou ficar aqui!

– Não vai. Afrodite e eu cuidaremos dele e você só irá atrapalhar. Por favor, cavaleiros, peço que se dirijam ao alojamento, junto com os que estão no lado exterior do Templo. Marin e Shaina, por gentileza, levem Shunrei e Seika para o alojamento das amazonas. E fiquem todos em seus alojamentos até minha convocação, pela manhã. Teremos muitos assuntos para conversar. Poderão passar pelas casas zodiacais mas peço que não se detenham na caminhada. Nem para reverem seus mestres, entendido Shyriu e Hyoga? – Ambos consentiram.

Mal sabia a deusa que o cavaleiro de Cisne desejava encontrar outra pessoa além de seu mestre. Mas Hyoga não deixaria que ninguém percebesse o que sentia. Sua mente galopava ao encontro daquele que considerara como um anjo. Seus sentimentos ignoravam sua razão, e sua razão parecia enlouquecer. _Como posso pensar no Shun dessa forma? Isso é desperdiçar meu tempo! É ir contra tudo que acredito! Mas… Aqueles seu olhar, sua pele, o cheiro de flores de seus cabelos castanhos… Ah, seu trouxa! A culpa foi dele de ficar cheio de carinhos, de ser assim tão molenga desde pequeno! Não fala direito o que sente, não deixa nada claro, e depois faz isso! Não conta nada e quase se mata, que estúpido! Mas de manhã ele não me escapa. Vou descobrir nem que seja na marra o que ele sente de verdade! Aquele moleque está é brincando comigo, ele sempre brincou, desde criança. Abusou da solidão e saudade da minha mãe que eu sentia para me usar quando Ikki não estava por perto. Sacada desde pequeno, usava meu consolo como segundo plano sempre. E agora se faz de vítima e de santinho! Ah, moleque, amanhã eu te pego de jeito!_ Seu pensamento parecia um rio turbulento, enquanto mantinha o ar austero como a superfície de um lago congelado.

A deusa pediu aos cavaleiros de ouro que, por aquela noite, permitissem o trânsito pelas escadarias e salões externos, para que descansassem tranquilos na área reservada de suas respectivas casas e que, caso precisassem de alguma coisa mais prática, pedissem aos soldados que estavam de guarda e às servas designadas a auxiliá-los. Poderiam, se assim desejassem, abrir as caixas etiquetadas, pois encontrariam nelas diversos artigos pessoais que seriam muito úteis. Em Áries, o pequeno lemuriano dava saltos de alegria ao rever seu Mestre. Parecia o único que conseguia comemorar com sinceridade, ignorava o que havia acontecido no Templo de Athena, somente desejava abraçar seu amado Mestre Mu.

Com todos encaminhando-se em segurança aos locais designados conforme seus pedidos, a jovem deusa procurou por aquele que lhe oferecera a própria vida para que pudesse reconstruir aquele local santo. Sentiu seu cosmo e o de outro cavaleiro em um dos quartos de seus aposentos e viu algo que jamais imaginaria devido a acontecimentos pretéritos, à história que ambos haviam compartilhado na sangrenta batalha contra o apagar das chamas do relógio de fogo. O santo cavaleiro de Peixes segurava as mãos de Andrômeda, emanando suavemente o cosmo em sua direção, espalhando perfume de rosas pelo ambiente. O menor estava deitado de lado e as várias almofadas colocadas no canto perto da porta aguardavam alguma serva busca-las. Seguindo rastro de perfume pelo ambiente, aproximou-se e disse-lhe ao ouvido em voz baixa.

– Obrigada, Afrodite.

– Minha deusa, devias agradecer a este querubim. Eu nada fiz que não seria feito se não estivessem em uma situação tão inusitada como a que vi no Templo. A senhorita poderia ir descansar... Pelo que entendi, também usaste muito de seu amoroso cosmo para reestruturar o submundo e o Santuário como deveriam ser.

– Obrigada, Shun...

– Sempre estarei à disposição para auxiliar e honrar-lhe, como seu cavaleiro que sou. – Dizia o menor, com os olhos semiabertos e cansados. – Sou grato por ter sido útil à senhorita.

– Você arriscou-se por um bem maior e ainda tentou poupar-me de uma difícil decisão, querido. – E, ajoelhando-se ao lado dos dois cavaleiros, segurou-lhes as mãos. Tornando a mirar o que se encontrava deitado, continuou a explicar.

– Quando estávamos nos Campos Elísios, perguntei diretamente à Hades se ele sabia o que era o amor. Disse-lhe que talvez os humanos fossem realmente tolos vistos pelos olhos de um Deus, mas que possuem o que chamamos de amor. E que, por este mesmo amor, os humanos são capazes de se tornar infinitamente gentis e, ao mesmo tempo, tão fortes quanto desejarem com a chama inflamada de seus nobres corações altruístas e solidários, sendo esses os grandes poderes que possuem. Esse poder de amar, que surge da essência de vida humana foi o que você demonstrou hoje, meu amigo Shun, Cavaleiro da Esperança da Constelação de Andrômeda.

Levantou-se calmamente, os olhos azuis vertendo pequenos cristais cintilantes nas mãos que permaneciam unidas.

– Por gentileza, Afrodite, poderia permanecer esta noite aqui?

– Claro. Podes descansar, agora, minha deusa. Eu ficarei aqui, junto dele, lhe prometo.

– Sei que Shun ficará bem aos seus cuidados. Nos veremos depois que amanhecer. – Deixando os dois sozinhos, dirigiu-se ao seu próprio quarto, para descansar e agradecer a Zeus por todos estarem bem depois de tanto sofrimento em uma guerra santa que parecia interminável.

Os limites haviam sido quebrados por uma imensa força altruísta, sobrepujando inclusive as regras olimpianas. Não havia mais espera, seus cavaleiros estavam em segurança. Athena podia descansar tranquila como a muito tempo não foi possível, sob espaço profundo do céu da Grécia salpicado de estrelas.

Seus cavaleiros de ouro e de bronze estavam seguros em seu Santuário e o suave vento da madrugada de outono trazia, junto com a nova estação, novos ares, mudanças e o vislumbrar de uma nova etapa de aprendizado para os servidores fiéis de Athena. O chão do Templo ainda guardava as marcas da cerimônia que havia sido realizada; o cheiro de sangue misturado com os aromas de alecrim e sálvia ainda permaneceriam naquele local por muito tempo.

 **(Continua na 2ª Temporada)**


	21. Avisos e links

Olá!

Estou aprendendo a postar aqui... Por isso, deixo link para as outras fics,

inclusive a continuação completa de "No limite da espera - 1ª temporada".

Nestes links também estão as capas das fics, pois aqui no a capa precisa estar no formato 3x4 orientação 'retrato' e minhas capas são no formato 'paisagem'.

/historia/no-limite-da-espera-1a-temporada-5785039

/historia/no-limite-da-espera-2a-temporada-6074433

/historia/reflexoes-da-alma-6598774 (espécie de sequencia de 'No limite da espera', mas que pode ser lida individualmente)

/historia/alma-liberta-oneshot-7498896

/historia/chuva-de-novembro-oneshot-7621770

/historia/only-time-oneshot-8038093

/historia/fragmentos-de-cosmo-8285942 (postagem semanal no Spirit Fanfics)


End file.
